The Winchester Bed and Breakfast
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Warlock!Sam/Feline an has gotten Sam a gift he isn't sure he likes…since it comes with its own poltergeists. Will they be able to get the bed and breakfast on its feet or will the ghosts get to keep it? Adult and sexual content. Strong language. Bestiality is portrayed. Humor. Angst. Family and children situations. Schmoop.
1. Sam's Surprise Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. Warlock!Sam/Feline Panwere!Dean. Feline Panweres everywhere, they all mostly are, some are wolves though; they show up later. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Bestiality, Dean has sex with Sam in animal form so I suppose that counts. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Dean has gotten Sam a gift he isn't sure he likes…since it comes with its own poltergeists. Will they be able to get the bed and breakfast on its feet or will the ghosts get to keep it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Dean, you bought an Inn…didn't expect _that_." Sam said looking around, swiping at cobwebs around the doorframe. "Nice…place."

"Sam…you said you wanted out, a normal life. We're in Massachusetts, this place was in our price range, and it makes money for itself." Dean reassured, while eying the dusty and dilapidated state of the place. He also read over the papers Sam had found on the way up here. "Haunted…fine, they didn't mention that."

"They never do. So where exactly did you buy this from?" Sam asked suspiciously, then sighed, already having read the papers. "Fourteen accidental deaths in all. Ten down the stairs, two from a window, same one strangely enough, one fell down the elevator shaft, and one…wow, fell on a knife in the kitchen. Interesting purchase you made, Dean." He rubbed the spot between his eyes now. "It needs to be exorcised."

"A Public Auction they had here in town. It went pretty cheap, too. I only paid $2,000 for it…I couldn't afford the more pricey properties and it said Bed and Breakfast. I figured it could be a good investment…sorry. You're right, we need to see how many ghosts we have first. Place this large must have several." Dean said. "Once we clean it up, it will look great though. Very Old World, you know. Plus with this being a state where gay wedding is allowed, and we do have a chapel, we could offer some packages. Voila, we can make twice as much as we paid for the place in one weekend. Regular weddings as well. We have a decent kitty fund, we can do it."

"We will…if I could open the door." Sam said grumbling as he yanked on the handle yet again. "It's stuck."

"Or we're on 'Supernatural' lockdown, we are trapped in our own damn roach motel, and our duffels are in the _car_." Dean groaned. Then jumped in surprise as a window broke nearby and Bobby crawled through with Ellen and their family with them. John followed as well. "We're locked in. And we don't have a clue how many ghosts there are." Dean informed his scowling family.

"Wow, son, when you buy something, you don't buy small." John drawled and ran fingers through dust. "Good news is everything here is in pristine condition, all original and undamaged. Very antiquey. If we get rid of the ghost, and clean it up some, we could make money off the place fairly easily."

"The bad news…"Dean said picking up the unsaid part of his father's thought.

"A simple exorcism isn't going to cut it. We'll need to do a total exorcism of the house. Each side must have a hex bag to anchor the spell and another person chants it. If we fuck it up, count on us getting hurt or dead, or major remodel on the windows; it's going to break them all." John said and sighed. "You sure you can afford the upkeep on this place?"

"Sam and I have saved a lot. We got married for free at the courthouse, had no honeymoon, and now this is our retirement. We barely spent any hunting, mostly stayed at Bobby's or in the car on the road. We have nearly twenty thou saved up." Dean said.

"Might need more than that until business gets going better." Dante said slipping in then helping Dorian through. "Nice place, Cuz. Could do with a good cleaning…housekeeper's day off?" He teased and eyed the walls. "All in original condition, too. Damn, Dean, you got lucky. This place is historical, don't let the Historical Society see it. They'd make it a landmark or something."

"We'll do okay." Dean said then bit a lip, thinking Dante wasn't wrong. Financially they weren't set up to run the place until it was profitable. "Shit, you're right…I might as well sell it back to them…I just thought…it was the kind of place Sam might like…to live in…that's all. It suited him."

They saw he was doing this for Sam and felt like heels for crushing his pleasure of giving Sam this gift, then resolved to fix that. "I could invest…do the silent partner thing." Dante said. "I'm a billionaire after all…it is a nice place."

"Me, too. I'd like to invest in something solid for once. And, yes, Dante, that stock market fiasco from before does _not_ count." Dorian said.

"I got some saved up, too." John and Bobby spoke up. "You don't mind sharing ownership?"

"It's actually…well, I put it in Sam's name. I wanted to give it to him as a wedding gift….but he might share." Dean said. "I was going to surprise you with that fact…sorry, Sammy. I just love you so much and the place is so beautiful, like you, and so normal, for us…I wanted to give you something to suit your tastes." He looked unhappy now. He'd just wanted to give Sam something solid to have for his own, a real home for once and a way to make a living without hunting all the time and he'd just screwed it up without thinking it through…yet again. He'd let Sam down. He hated disappointing his husband, Sam deserved better.

"I love it." Sam said and kissed him softly, pulling him close, ignoring the others' pointed looks. He knew it wasn't the time for this but he hated to see Dean so unhappy. Let a ghost try to spoil his moment, he'd kill it again…on principle! "We'll share it with them, but I retain my name on the deed. You all will share it with us, promise. Can I keep it? I love it, and it is my wedding gift after all…" He wheedled and they gave in.

"Yes, Sam, you can own it. We'll just fund it and share in the silent ownership of it." John said gently and took his hand. "Dean really does love you, you know that, right? To retire this way for you." He whispered as he leaned into the man.

"I know." Sam said. "I know this makes us an easier target but if we can do this, have a semi-retired life, I want to try. A life with him is worth it." Sam said then smiled. "We can do the information hub thing that Ellen and Bobby do, but from here."

"That would help me out a lot. I need all the resources I can find really." Bobby agreed then sighed. "Here are your duffels, idjits. You left them behind. Should kick your asses for that. You know better, we trained you better than to do that."

"Sorry." Sam said and dug through his bag for his grimoire. He was a White Warlock, first level. He had been helping a hunter when the hunter showed up personally for his spell ingredients and the spell, instead of waiting for them to arrive at Bobby's, where he'd sent them to him. Dean had been that hunter and he had seen Sam and fell in love right then. Fought it at first, but after the fifth unnecessary, and badly disguised motive to just see Sam again, John had put his foot down and demanded he tell Sam he liked him or stop doing it. So Dean had told him and they began dating, then married a month later in a Nevada Courthouse. And they had hunted together from that point on. Dean did the hunting, Sam did the magic and spell stuff. At the moment, he was looking for his mini spell ingredient bundle and sitting the Grimoire aside. "Bobby, page 4 should have the spell on it. Dorian, help me get the bags made." He soon had the ingredients set up for each bag and Dorian was putting them in the bags and tying them for him. "Bobby, you do the spell. Count to thirty then start doing it. Dante, guard him, Cuz. You others take a direction and get these in place before he starts it." He tossed them each a bag and Dorian held her own.

Running in each direction, they took a corner and prayed they got them into the walls in time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian slammed into the wall for the third time and growled, eyes going red and fangs down, pissed and going vamp. She punched the wall behind her and shoved hers in, then began to claw and rip at her poltergeist attacker while guarding her wall.

Sam put up a barrier around him and shoved his in the wall, then waited for the spell to start, easily keeping the ghosts at bay.

Dean shoved his into the hole his head had made when his ghost slammed his head into it. Then began to toss salt and use an iron knife on it, waiting for the spell as well.

Ellen ducked her attacker after getting hit a few times and sliding across the floor into walls, and then shoved hers into a wall she had broken into with her iron knife's handle end.

Then the spell hit and glass and plaster showered over them while they dove for cover from it as the house shook for a bit, filled with light, then went still. The dirty hunters then went down to see how Bobby was.

"Got it." Bobby said then eyed them and the house. "Structurally it's fine. We just need to fix the windows, redo the frames and sills, and fix the walls some." He sighed in relief though. "All in all, a good exorcism…oh, no…we missed one." He pointed and they turned to see a young girl around 17 in an old Victorian sleeping gown coming toward them.

"I'm Eleanor." She said softly and bowed a little, very ladylike, they noticed. She then curtseyed as well. "You got rid of the bad ones, thank you."

"It was supposed to get rid of all of you…not to be rude…but…how are _you_ still here?" Bobby asked, not afraid of her but curious.

"Because I'm a part of the _house_…" Eleanor said. "My husband and I owned this place a very long time ago. My father gave it to me as an inheritance, and my husband felt _ladies_ shouldn't _own_ property. I was property to him back then, too, I suppose…" She smiled gently then went on. "So one day he tried to get me to sign it over to him and I refused, per usual. And he killed me, buried me in the foundation of the new wing I was having built, and then said I ran off on him. Joke was on him. He still didn't get the house; it went back to my father on my passing…I was never found, of course." She chuckled at that. "He later found himself a rich heiress dumb enough to marry him and became her rich boytoy. I was stuck here."

"But the bad ones were…" John asked.

"Some were civil war soldiers, killed in this house, murdered in their beds. They went crazy from haunting it for so long. They once were really nice ghosts to be around, then they just started going strange and got worse, then evil. Some were outlaws and highwaymen that tried to rob it or were murdered here as well because of that. I was always here, they let me be. I tried to warn off the people but they couldn't hear me or they ignored me. I tried to save them but being a ghost kind of stopped that in its tracks." Eleanor said.

"How old are you? When did you die?" John said.

"1863, I was 17 when I died." Eleanor said smiling. "This is still my home. You are most welcome to share it with me. I won't bother you or your guests, I promise."

"So you can't leave because…you can never go to Heaven because…your remains are in the foundations of this place?" Bobby said and felt sad for her.

"Don't be sad, Sir. I love it here. I don't want to leave. I've been here so long that this is the only place I want to be." Eleanor said smiling. "I like you guys, you will do well here, I can tell." She went to fade away then waved. "I'll be around, if you need me for anything. I'm very helpful, you see."

Then she was gone.

"Okay, scratch that. We got all but one." Bobby grumbled but still smiled. "But I like her, she's nice."

"Us, too." Sam said then eyed the rest of the house. "We could pay someone to clean it then come back. There are those that do that. We can stay with Bobby until it's done then move in."

"Get the damage fixed, too." Dean said and thought it out.

"I know some people." Dante said getting on the phone, Dorian doing it as well.

And an hour later, the cleaning company was paid for and on their way, and so was the repair company. Dorian's family owned it so they were doing for her, for free. She'd be paying for everything. Dante was covering the cleaning costs.

Then they headed out and went to Bobby's to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A month later they were ready to move in.

"Dad, I want you to move in with us." Dean said and nodded at his father's look. "I know…but you can help us, and only hunt if you need to. We can be your home. Please?"

"Yes, I'll do it…just give me a room on the other end of the place. You guys get loud." John said. "Semi-retirement could be a good thing for all of us Winchesters." He wouldn't mind a break from hunting, Azazel was dead after all and Dean was safe now that they'd saved him and the other psychic kids like him at Cold Oak. They'd found him in time and shot the bastard in the head while he tried to talk to Eva privately about killing the others that were hanging out there with Dean. Of course, being as evil as she was, they had to kill that bitch, too.

Sam had done a Lost-Love spell and found his lover right after he was taken from the diner, so that helped, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The place gleamed and was fully repaired. The windows were the same design as the old ones. The Historical Society did show up and proceedings were started to make it a Historical Landmark. But they still owned it and could do what they wanted with it, which made them happy.

It also meant it could never be torn down, which made Eleanor just as happy, too.

Dean helped put the food away in the fully stocked kitchen, and made sure to make a note to mention to the new cook and staff about Sam's veggie thing. He only ate grilled chicken, fish, and that kind of thing, no breaded meats and no red meat. And lots of vegetables and salads. Dean also meant to mention burgers to them for him, and home fries and such, a diversified menu was a good idea.

The others helped make up rooms for themselves with the new bedding they'd bought for themselves, since the order for the bedding for place itself hadn't arrived yet. It all had been set to order though.

Chairs and furniture was situated and ready. Floors were polished and looked new. Walls were clean and spotless and the electric and plumbing all checked out. Every public official necessary had been through it, from the Fire Marshall to Health Department, and it had been approved. They had all their permits and licenses. Although some repairs to the Electric and plumbing had been necessary but that was expected. A few cold showers hadn't killed anyone yet.

Soon they sat down for a meal and relaxed in the dim lamp lights. "Place is really classy." Bobby said and tried the brussel sprouts, then took seconds on them, sipping his beer. "Internet ready yet, cable?"

"Yeah, they come tomorrow. We're doing the Free Wi-Fi for our guests, too. It will bring in more revenue, business men and such. We could host some business conferences, too, that way. We do have that huge building out back; we could renovate it into a Meeting Room type of thing." Sam said.

"How about letting hunters stay sometimes for free? To rest on the way between hunts? They know about Sam already, and…" Bobby mentioned, being hunters themselves, he figured they'd appreciate giving back to the others like themselves. Offering shelter and food, as well as aid if needed to the other hunters that showed up would a good thing to do for them.

"Not me though." Dean pointed out. Sure he only showed his 'gifts' a few times a month but…

"No one needs to know." John pointed out. "It wasn't your fault you got turned."

"Yeah, I know that…but going furry for three days a month isn't a big draw here." Dean said. He was a Panwere, a feline version of one. Well, a cross between several breeds. Jaguar, Leopard, mountain lion, and cougar. The one that tore him up had been a mixture, and he had ended up like him. A panwere with cat DNA. Those four were the only ones he'd discovered so far, and Sam said he sensed more in there. So he was worried others might notice a supersized black jungle cat slinking down the hall for three days. He changed and held his form for three days a month, and stayed that way for all three days. He didn't change back during the day like others did, but that also meant he was stronger, faster, more agile, and thought more humanly in his animal form than they did. He also couldn't shift at Will either. He was forced to during full moons only.

A real pain in the ass condition for a hunter to have…which had prompted his 'semi-retirement' with his husband, as a matter of fact. They all knew Sam was a White Warlock, well, sorcerer really, but that was their little secret. But they didn't know about him being a Panwere lycanthrope.

"It's been six months, son. Your shifts have…" John struggled with his phrasing here. "Become more stable."

"Um, I turn into a large Cat for three days, unable to shift back; I don't call that stable." Dean grumbled.

"But now you think like a human even when you're a cat…mostly." John praised him. The 'mostly' referred to times when his cat saw Sam as it's personal property and had to…_mark _him…and guarded him jealously the whole time. He hadn't been able to touch or be too near a single person for three days, besides Dean, that is, at first. Now he may mark him by nuzzling him, so only other shifters knew Sam belonged to him and was his mate, as compared previously urinating on him to do the same thing. It had been both gross and disturbing in equal measures there for a while.

Now he merely nuzzled him a lot, lay at his feet or by him wherever he sat and insisted on following him everywhere he went or insisting Sam stayed with him wherever he went during those three days…up to and including the bathroom. Dean was nothing if not obsessed and paranoid about Sam, yep, he was. Not so much as a human, but as a cat, yeah, he put movie star stalkers to shame!

He suspected bestiality happened while he was shifted but didn't dare ask. But he was sure 'Cat' Dean had urges and Sam might actually let him do that to him…so he wasn't going there.

"I feel more secure now with Sam, I don't worry so much." Dean explained and smiled as he pulled Sam close. "I shift in a week." He said, reminding them. "While I'm shifted, I'll hide and you two run it."

"Works for me." John said and approved. No one would know that way.

"Now…about the special rates for family and loved ones…" Dante teased, liking the place already. "How much would that run?"

They all laughed then and began to cover costs, hoping to have some set up in a week or two, so they could set up a Grand Opening thing for the Winchester Bed and Breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam moaned softly as Dean thrust in that night and took him slow. "Baby…yes, there…please…"

Dean kissed his neck along the shoulders and bit him softly there. His back and ass muscles rippling with every pump into him, his breath catching as they got harder and deeper, his prostate being pegged with every movement. "I love you… you feel so perfectly tight, Sammy!"

"I love you, too…feel so full. More…please…make it last." Sam pleaded, gripping his base so he wouldn't go off too soon. Their cock rings were still packed up so they made do with doing this the old fashioned way.

And nearly an hour later, they both managed to scream their orgasms and fall spent to the bed.

"So…you go cat soon…"Sam hinted. "No sex for me…pity that..."

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you then, too. Don't I always?" Dean teased back smiling.

"Yeah, but watch the claws next time…I think your Dad noticed last time." Sam said, not minding the claw marks but knowing John suspected they still had sex with each other while Dean was in cat form.

"He won't say anything." Dean reassured him. "He doesn't want to know, believe me."

"I hope so." Sam said then cuddled back against his mate and sighed happily.

"Love you, baby." Dean whispered as Sam drifted off to sleep in his arms. Hugging him tighter and cuddling him closer.

"Love you, too." Sam said back and they both slept then. Glad they had taken the chance on their Bed and Breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Sam walked into the office with the black leopard at his heels. "Hi, John." He said yawning. John smirked down at Dean, who made a sound in his throat resembling 'hello' as well. Then settled at Sam's feet as he sat at his desk to go over their reservations for the Grand Opening. Purring loudly.

"Hello, Son. You sound pleased with yourself today…not asking why, don't need to know." John said and shook his head at them. Dean nudged Sam's ankle with his nose and Sam looked down at him, smirking back down at the beautiful cat. "So…it's all arranged. Your Chef staff will be here Thursday. The housekeeping staff, mostly people from town we hired through the agency there, will be here Wednesday. The Grounds staff will be here on Wednesday as well. Dante and Dorian are bring 'dates' with them and plan to spend the night, or the weekend, they said they aren't sure yet. Bobby and Ellen are going to be here as a couple. And Jo and Ash are coming as single, so two rooms will be needed. Missouri and the other hunters, Caleb, Jim, and Daniel will be here on Wednesday sometime, they RSVPed already…And Jodi is coming as well. I invited her, she's helped us out a lot on hunts. She's earned the right to be here." He went over the list now. "Doors will open early for our people, then again at eight for the guests. We have over twenty coming. Three are wedding parties; one straight one, and two gay ones. Ellen and Jo are handling the weddings with me…the regular guests will be handled by you guys."

"Works for me." Sam said sifting through his own paperwork. "Any of the hunters come by for their files yet? I see three here that haven't yet…I was able to email some to other hunters but a few insist on paper ones so…" He pointed at some packages. "I got their spell packages ready, too. Their names are on each box, so check before giving them out."

"They all called, said they would be by tonight for them." John said. "I'll give them to the hunters, make excuses for you two."

"Thanks, with him being in Cat-Mode, I don't want to risk exposing him." Sam said then added. "I need to explain the spells to you, so you can tell them though."

"Go ahead." John said and got paper ready. An hour later, he had all he needed to tell them and then some wrote down with who got told what. "Why don't you take 'Simba' there for a stroll around the grounds? He gets cranky when he's cooped up the whole time."

Dean gave him a growl at that but John just rolled his eyes and ignored it. Dean's golden eyes winked up at him with annoyance, large teeth flashing. "You don't scare me, son. Go run around, have some fun before everyone gets here. I got it."

Dean got up and waited by the doorway, eyes on Sam who huffed his own annoyance and reluctantly followed Dean out. Clearly leaving his sight wasn't happening at the moment. Hopefully later he'd get some space but not likely. "We should close on the three days he's shifted." Sam suggested. "For monthly cleanup or something."

"Yeah, give him some space. Let the others have three days off, too. So you can have more privacy." John mentioned.

"We'll think of a reason." Sam said. "Family time or something, just us, might work. Invite Dorian and Dante over, that kind of thing to make it look legit. Bobby, too."

Then they left John to do his part and Dean and Sam took in the new flower maze and thought it looked and smelled really pretty this time of year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night Sam lay on the bed, bottom up and torso mostly pressed onto the bedspread. The plug had loosened him up enough and lubed him up well. Dean covered him, all furry and much bigger in cat form than human but still he took it as Dean worked it into him again. Then proceeded to fuck him, pinning him under him and unable to do much besides moan and cry out in pleasure as his lover's Cat side claimed him once again.

The cat licked his neck and cheek, rubbed against his shoulders and neck as he soon found a faster and more urgent tempo, and the bed slammed into the wall over and over as he took Sam, pounding into him and making him cum over and over from the brutality and beauty of it all, as the pleasure and bliss filled him as the rough sex stole his thoughts. And did so the rest of the night, Sam melting as he was fucked harder than usual and Dean reveling in doing it; neither willing to stop nor to beg off the pleasure it gave them to do so.

Sam loved sex with his Cat lover just as much as he loved sex with him as a human. John was right. But to him it wasn't bestiality. It was Dean, in whatever form he held and what he needed from Sam whenever he wanted it; Sam was his and he wanted Sam all the time. Now was no exception. But, of course, that also meant that Sam wanted Dean all the time, too.

And hoped to find a spell that let him go 'Cat' someday, too…so they could have little Panwere cat cubs, too. He prayed he found one someday. Or was able to do so as a human but hadn't yet. He wanted Dean's kids so badly though…he was almost ready to just grab a fertility idol and do it that way!

"Try it, breed me…please? Maybe this time we'll get with cubs…please?" Sam pleaded. And Dean wanted them just as badly so he did so. Sam reached for their dresser and pulled on the drawer, pulling out a black bag from the hex box opened in there. He gripped the tiny fertility idol hard and pulled it to his chest and prayed it worked. He was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they woke up tangled, Cat and man. And Sam felt weird. Then ran for the bathroom. Dean spotted the idol and smiled in his catty way. And hoped it wasn't the stomach flu…for once.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam held the test and waited, Dean sniffed it and eyed it as well when Sam brought it to his level, a sad whine in his voice. "I know, the box said wait three minutes, Dean." Sam reassured him. Nothing was showing yet.

John poked his head in and smiled. "I got the idol locked up again…did it work?" He asked and ignored how this could have happened. Grandkids were grandkids, even those that came from a Cat fucking a human. He fought the visual and repressed it, and held onto hope for them that it was positive.

A happy cry soon followed and he hugged Sam. There was a small pink plus sign there. "I'm pregnant!" Sam said. "We've been trying for so long…"

"How long?" John asked, he'd just been told this morning and found the destroyed bedding. Sam had confessed it after puking then coming down to say he needed pregnancy tests. At least three.

"Four months." Sam admitted. "I don't mind him as a Cat, he's still my Dean. I love him in whatever form he has. I don't see it the way you do, John…to me, sex with him, as a cat or a man, is still just us having sex as usual; me and Dean, that's all. Little panwere cubs are what we want, our kids. Again, what form they have doesn't matter as much as they are our kids."

"I see that and understand that, in principle. I just don't need visuals to prove it." John said and groaned. "Your bedding is destroyed…you should change it yourself." He advised. It looked like an animal had attacked someone on it and humans may not take that well.

"I will." Sam said then headed out to do that. Then for some breakfast. He was suddenly starving!

John gave the tests one last look before he tossed them for his son.

All three held pink pluses on them.

Dean and Sam looked thrilled.

And John had to wonder what this could mean for him and his family now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Sam was six months along, and as big as nine months. He and Dean touched his stomach a lot and the rest of them joined in. The babies moved a lot more now, constantly, and Sam could swear there was more than one in there. He used magic to take care of them and ate right. He also slept more often than not, posing as fat rather than pregnant, and ignored the looks and remarks that he had 'really let himself go' from the humans. Hunters thought he just got stuck with a fertility idol while helping them out on a hunt and wouldn't reveal the father. They didn't ask, they were sure he was human, and probably Dean, since he was a very possessive kind of guy and they were married after all. They all knew they were gay and married, hell, most of them had thrown them a party a few days later and celebrated it with them.

They just didn't know everything. The way the Winchesters liked it.

One more month and he gave birth. One more month to see his children being born for Dean. And one more month before they could meet their grandkids and their newest little family members finally. As a Warlock, he was familiar with shifter births, he'd helped with more than his share, still did. He just didn't tell the other hunters that tidbit.

One more month. Sam thought caressing his stomach again. One more month…and his family and his heart would finally be complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Sam gives birth and the cubs join their family. A hunt comes up for John, Bobby asks him to help him on it. A favor for one of Bobby's friends.


	2. More Room At The Inn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still is Sam and Dean. White Warlock!Sam/Feline Shifter!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. There is bestiality of sorts, Dean has sex with Sam in Cat form, so it could be construed that way. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The bed and breakfast is up and running and it's time for the babies to come. And some changes have taken place since they bought it…important ones. Can they fit the new feline panwere Cubs into their normal lives now? And I wonder what concessions they will need to make them a permanent part of the innkeeper's life they have now…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time and the knife was ready.

"Cut, cut now!" Sam said and bit back the pain. "I think they are crowning!"

John carefully cut and freed one baby, handing him to Bobby to clean up. The another, and another, and another. Four of them. Three boys, one girl. All the most precious things they had ever seen. All had 'cat' shaped eyes, like Dean had as a cat but a bit wider with naturally longer lashes that made them look both exotic and catlike, long and lean bodies but strong shoulders and chests already. Tiny claws and fangs showed when they cried and wiggled but they looked human otherwise. Sam had warned them of this. They would have animal characteristics from birth, but some may fade to more human in appearance. Some may stay, born Weres were different than turned ones that way. Some looked more like their animals all the time, while others looked more human; one never could tell. One thing he was sure about, they took their shifting abilities from their fathers, Dean in this case.

Their abilities would be just like his, no matter if they looked more human later or not.

"Cassandra Dorian, Samuel Dante, Jonathon Dean, and Robert Francis Winchester." Sam said as he lay down his head tiredly, holding them with Dean and marveling at them. "Our babies…finally."

He held them to his nipples that had grown there, a spell had done that much for him. It had taken a month or two for them to grow in but it had worked. They drank from him hungrily as their parent's watched them adoringly. "So wonderful, Sammy. You gave me a family…thank you."

"No, I'm a mom, so thank you." Sam said and sighed as they stopped sucking as much. Dean took some of them, John took the others, cooing at them and making them smile as they yawned at the same time. "Our family now…all ours."

"Yes, they are." Bobby said coming up with a towel for Sam to clean up with. "Those going away eventually?" He said motioning to the nipples lining his chest and abs.

"Yes, they get weaned from my milk in two months. They should go away then, and then the kids will go on more solid food then, squishy then harder textured. They should be eating like humans in three months now, tops." Sam said. "I help some shifters with birthing. I'm a shifter midwife, too. So I have to know this stuff." He nodded to them and smiled again. "They will grow quickly. Every three months, they will grow six months, and so on. Be a full year old in six months, up until they are three years old in appearance then start aging like humans do again. The first three years are all for them getting their shifter abilities stabilized genetically; they will have some witch from me as well, so there is that." He then added. "They should have their first shift at puberty, but it will go fast and they won't be able to hold it. At sixteen, they will be able to shift properly, like Dean. Hold their forms for three days, like he does. The magic they get from me won't kick in until twenty-one, that's when my father and I got ours. I was actually pretty normal up until then myself, if you ignore the constant magic training and reading spellbooks all the time, and the lectures and lessons my father insisted on…and that was before I even got my powers and magic, mind you. Afterward was worse, I had to go through real magic training for two years straight after that…but I had to do it to use my powers right, and so will they."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later, John was paying the bills on one of their 'family' days, one of the three days that they took off so the Weres could shift in private when he felt a tug on a shoestring. He looked down to see a lion cub pulling on it, a cute pink bow in her hair. "Cass, let go! I just bought those, you tore up the other pair…I mean it! I have a spray bottle of water and I'm not afraid to use it." He brandished it and she backed off but still eyed the tempting shoelace with longing he found most amusing. She loved his shoelaces. Johnny, named after his mother, her brother, liked the rubber of his boots. Bob, or little Bobby, liked his slippers, he teethed and chewed them up like starbursts. But Sammy, their favorite, took the cake.

He liked to claim his duffel, the hunter one. He pissed on it frequently, everytime he washed it in fact. John stunk like his grandsons, he'd been claimed and even he knew it. Johnny and Sammy, as he called them, said it was because they loved the smell of the duffel, the weapons and such in it, and John saw the hunter showing in the boy early. They would have a hard time with this one. He was a born hunter, human or not. And he didn't even need a stinky duffel to inform him of the boy's future profession either.

He met him at the door and followed him to the car everytime he went to hunt. He met him when he got back and pestered him until he told him all about his hunt he had been on, the boy eating up every detail. He'd read every journal they had, both his parent's and John's, and he had begged Bobby to teach him how to hunt when he was old enough, his parents and grandfather as well, hell, even the cousins got pestered about their hunts.

It was adorable but a bad sign.

The girl showed no such inclinations, John had seen so far. No inclination to hunt at all. She liked to help the housekeepers make up rooms and they smiled indulgently and let her, often waiting for her before going to do their rooms, and she never failed to show up to join them. She helped them in turns, so no one felt left out. She liked them all. She even spent nights at their houses with them and their families, on non-shifting days of course, and attended school in town with her siblings. She wanted to be a vet or a vet's assistant, maybe work in one of those pet hospitals.

One of the boys, Little Bobby, followed the groundskeepers around and helped them. And helped in the kitchen. Not a hunter either.

Little Samuel, however, tended to follow Johnny around and hence was learning to hunt without knowing it. They went over what Johnny had learned and shared books in corners often, trained and sparred in the garden maze sometimes as human. As animals, they practiced tracking scents and attacks that would incapacitate but not kill with each other and their other siblings, and their parents, who indulged it, since they had to learn it anyway. Sammy was going to hunt, maybe even be his brother's hunting partner. They all saw it coming but prayed they found good mates to love someday for themselves as well.

"John, we're leaving." Dora said and picked up Cass. "You go human, you come see me for the night, understand?" Cass licked her cheek and the woman laughed. "Don't worry, only me and Lenora saw them run in here. The others left hours ago. Lion this time I see, wow. It was mountain lion last time, do they always choose different cats or will they settle on one kind later?" She asked, petting the purring cub in her arms, Cass snuggled in closer at the touches. Miguel held Little Bobby and did the same, reporting he'd gotten the fence around the maze and back yard repaired so they wouldn't worry about the cubs getting out it. He didn't want them hurt or exposed either. Only Lenora, Dora, and Miguel knew the kids and Dean were were-animals and they weren't telling a soul. They also knew John was a hunter and what they did as a hunter's info hub. They even helped out with information gathering from their homes and called it in to John sometimes.

They were grateful to have such great protectors over their little town, even though by looking at them, no one could tell they were anything but humans that owned an inn.

Two strange felines came in glaring at him. Heads tilted and golden eyes on him. "Dorian, Dante, I can't apologize enough…I had no idea their bites could turn you….it should be impossible." A flick of an ear on one told what she thought of his reassurances. "Dante, how could you turn? You were immune to everything!"

Dante grabbed a book with his teeth, then dropped it to the floor, and flipped through it with a claw then shoved it to him, so John read it. "Oh, you and your Pheonix wanted it, so you turned willingly?"

The Cat nodded. "You wanted to run with them, be with them the way they were, so free and happy that way…like a cat?" The Cat nodded again. Clearly Dante wasn't sorry he'd turned. Dorian however was annoyed but didn't hate the cubs for it. They'd nibbled on her a lot and hadn't turned her before, then rather suddenly she had. She wasn't sure how it happened but was getting used to it. They just stayed at the Inn while shifted for safety reasons as needed. "Dean's out back waiting for you. The cubs are heading that way, why don't you go with them and make sure they don't wander off? I hate playing hide and seek with them in this form…they hide far too well for bigger furry bundles…damn them."

He still smiled as they left and went back to signing the deposit forms and saw they indeed were making good money, just as he'd thought they would. They were a popular tourist spot, a romantic must-stay location, and many gay marriages were done here. They tried to keep the rates reasonable and of course, had hidden rooms in the back for hunters that came by to sleep or get patched up.

Life was good, he thought. Better lives than hunters ever deserved. They were lucky that way.

John then went to tend to the visiting leopard he had in a room nearby. He was exhausted and injured, sick still. He'd shown up days ago and Dean had sensed him and went to find him dying in his front yard. They'd taken him in and he'd been that way since. It had been a couple days but he was finally waking up. He'd told them everything before passing out in their arms.

His group, a mixed one of different kinds, several felines, a wolf, and a rabbit surprisingly enough, were all living in a territory when a toxic spill happened outside of town. They'd gotten it cleaned up but not before it killed off some animals after getting in the local water supply and ground water. His group had been poisoned and died, his parents included. He'd only drank a little so he was sick but not dead. He'd been moving for over a week and had caught Dean's scent and went to him instead for help. Hoping he didn't refuse him.

It had taken numerous saline drips and antibiotics, and some creative magic from Sam, but they'd cleaned his system out. He just had to recover now. He was only 19 and a regular leopard Were but he was theirs now. Dean was going to offer him a place with them once he'd woken up the second time. For now he would wait until he was human again then ask. Kid deserved a home, and he'd just lost his only family.

Eleanor floated a coffee to him and sat it on the desk edge for him then, pulling him out of his thoughts. John smiled up at her and saw her gentle smile. "Thank you, Eleanor. How's Lance?" Lance was the Were's name.

"He's sleeping still, but not feverish." Eleanor told him and added. "I refilled his pitcher of ice water for him, I hope that's okay."

"It's good, he needs to stay hydrated when he wakes up." John said. "They are out in the maze again, why don't you go run with them? You know you are always welcome there with them, the Weres love you, dear…go on."

"I will, thank you." Eleanor said and faded. John smiled. She ran with them, not being able to touch them didn't stop her from spending time with them. They didn't mind the no touching thing; she was a part of the family to them by now. A welcome part. Even the staff liked her, although some were more leery around her. None of them were afraid of her though. She had even brought the fact that some wolves were coming to the porch one time to their attention.

They proved nice enough, asking to be able to stay in the Bed and Breakfast for the weekend, for a holiday and maybe use their maze and backyard if they could. They had pups with them. Dean let them pay and stay, and the kids had gotten to know the wolf kids and had become fast friends. They were now allied with them, trusted friends. Dean and Sam even got to be friends with the adults as well. Dorian and Dante as the Weres were friends with them now, too.

Grim was a good Alpha and they were non-lunar so they shifted when they wanted to.

They were late though…John thought checking his watch, they all were.

He was relieved when he heard cars parking and ran out to greet them properly, bowing a little in respect. Grim approached and bowed back. "Welcome, Hidden Thorn Pack." John said as practiced.

"Glad to be welcomed, Dark Claw Clan." Grim said then chuckled. "Now that the formalities are observed…" He teased then hugged John and the others as they approached. Bobby smiled at the man. "Bobby, thanks for the help before. You saved my Beta, thank you."

"Nothing to it, that crazy hunter was going to kill him, I had to help." Bobby said. Gordon had been after his Beta, Jean Claude, a wolf shifter like himself, and Bobby had fought Gordon to get him away from the hunter. He'd been subdued with silver shackles and drugs but he'd gotten him to his car and to Grim, and they'd taken him in, Sam had tended to him. Soon the Beta was at full strength again.

Sam was proving to be a very good Lycanthrope doctor. Grim noticed. He understood them well enough and helped them birth their kids, too. He could heal most of their injuries and illnesses, too. He knew almost everything about them, their anatomies, and their weaknesses. He was a gracious man and had a reassuring bedside manner, too.

He was their only doctor now and they all knew it. For a Warlock, he made a damn good doctor.

The wolves headed in first, undressing in the hallway and shifting, running out to join them. Grim went to see the injured leopard he had scented. "He okay?" He asked, touching his scar on his cheek.

"It was touch and go for a while but Sam got him stabilized and cleaned the toxins from his system with some meds and potions. We got him on the saline to replenish his fluids right now but otherwise he's fine. Once he wakes up, he should shift and he'll be fine." John said.

"What toxin did this?" Grim asked worried, were human using toxins on them now?

"There was a spill and it got in their ground water. It killed his old group but he only drank a little, so he was left sick but alive. He was found on our lawn and we took him in. We are going to invite him to join our group as soon as he wakes up. He's in a medically induced coma for now, to heal up and get well enough to move around better. He was barely able to crawl so we want to be sure he's up to shifting before we wake him up." John said.

Grim felt his head and nodded. "He is wet with sweat, he's sweating out his fever." Grim said then smiled. "Wake him tomorrow, but not until then. He's still too weak. He tries to shift this way and it will kill him. His system isn't strong enough to sustain a shift yet." He'd dealt with this kind of poisoning with others before. "You shift too soon, you die. Your body has to be strong enough to shift, you shift too weak and your body fails on you, it can't finish it's shift. You die in mid-shift, it…it isn't pretty. You end up a mangled half human/half animal mess on the floor, oozing; it's gross. And you die in agony."

"That's what Sam said." John told him as he checked his IV for him. "Supper is at six, your rooms are set up and ready, and your key cards are in the blue envelope on the desk. Your name is on it."

"Heard Dorian and Dante got turned." Grim said heading out with John now.

"Yeah, the cubs bit them. Dante I think did it willingly, Dorian was an accident. Sam's 'capping' their teeth and claws tonight." John said. "They shouldn't be able to turn anyone then. He wasn't aware they were contagious yet."

"They shouldn't have been." Grim said. "They don't start being able to turn anyone until they hit puberty. And they shouldn't have been able to shift yet, first shift should be at puberty. Or they aren't supposed to be. I think Sam's witch genes messed with their development a little, sped it up some on them."

"Probably." John agreed and waved him off as he shifted then ran off to join the others. "I have a potion to brew, want to help, Bobby? It's yours, after all." Sam had a lot of spells but nothing that allowed him to speak with his family in animal form. Bobby had a communication spell he knew of, it let you converse with specific animals, hear their thoughts and them yours.

"On it. Stuff's in the kitchen already. Come on. We need some DNA and twenty mugs for the potion. We should go get some baggies, you label them." Bobby said then went to kitchen for the supplies. They then went to the back and called the Weres together. Once assembled, wolves and cats as well, he told them what he needed. "Skin scraping should be fine. I just need some from a paw."

Each one, starting with the kids offered a paw and Bobby did a light scraping. Then the men did theirs, paws offered as well. And the women at the same time. Then John labeled each baggy by species and name of person. Once they took them inside and put some in each cup, they mixed it in the potion and cooked it on the stove in a pan. The smell of butterscotch and caramel with some vanilla crème filled the house and they all came into see what smelled so good. Bobby chanted the spell over it and it glowed briefly then faded. He poured it into each cup and mixed it in the cup with the scrapings.

Then offered John and Sam some, too. They each drank from each cup until they were gone then waited. Sam anxiously asked as he caressed Dean's back and head. "Say something." He was worried it hadn't worked.

'_Sa…'_ came to his mind and then Sam asked Dean to try harder. '_Sammy…adore you…'_ came through that time. Then Sam nodded for him to keep trying. John did some of the others, especially the kids. Bobby, too. '_Sammy, can you hear me?'_ Dean finally got through.

"I can hear you!" Sam said and hugged him tight, his lion-mate purring happily as well. The pups leaped up on John and seemed happy, too. The wolves seemed amazed but content; it made communication much easier this way. "You are a gorgeous lion, baby."

'_You're not bad for a human either.'_ Dean sent back. '_How about we let them babysit for a bit, eh?'_

"Um, we all can hear you." Bobby said.

'_I figured you might have.'_ Dean sent back and headed up into the house, Sam followed him with a grin. The others just resolved to stay outside while they played in their room. Grim watched Dorian and Dante walk off with the cubs and pups around them, and noticed how nicely Dorian's kitty ass swayed as she walked away, her tail swishing behind her. She was currently in lioness form and he let out a sexy growl at the sight. She turned to him and rolled her eyes at him, then smiled sexily and kept walking again. Grim decided she might be worth following after all and let her lead him into the maze to play. _'Hey, does this mean we have a Pack Mind now? Like you guys do?'_ Dorian asked.

'_Kind of, the spell lets you see and hear each other's thoughts, that's what we do. So, yeah, I suppose that's what it did.' _Grim sent back_. 'Lead on, sexy thing, I'd follow you anywhere…' _He teased.

'_Behave, or I might take you up on that.'_ Dorian sent back and winked.

'_Well, then I'll just have to keep saying it in that case…'_ Grim teased back. '_Let's race…' _

'_You're on. Cats will win you know.'_ Dorian taunted, sure that cats were faster.

Grim took off at a run at that and she and the others followed, some wolves joined in as well. Then the race was on and soon would decide who was faster, cats…or wolves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam moaned as he felt himself be penetrated, offering himself up for more and Dean slid into him easier and pleasure stole his thoughts. Rough paws rubbed his sides and back as Dean covered him more totally. Sam soon found himself submitting completely to his Cat master's touch, as he'd come to think of it. Dean fucked him easier now, he'd long gotten used to the Cat's way of making love combined with rough sex, but it did call for his submission to make it work, to let the Cat have complete control of his body and his mind, his pleasure only Dean could give him; the only way Dean ever could have.

Love filled him as Dean nuzzled and licked his neck, biting in as they moved, and Sam Stilled under that hold. Dean not breaking skin as he did so but just holding Sam down and at his mercy. His Submission taking over by that point; Dean's Dominance taking the man over and stealing him for his own right then. A small knot formed in his dick, as usual when the animal took his mate and it hooked them together for a while. Dean fucking him harder and Sam crying out in passion and pleasure until it echoed from the walls; pants, moans, snarls, growls, and whimpers came from them from that point on.

Three hours later, they came one last time and the knot eased as its contents flooded Sam's channel finally, freeing them. They ended up cuddling, Sam laying against Dean's kitty chest facing away and his paws holding him close, his paws on Sam's chest as he licked and nuzzled his neck and shoulders, licking his mouth and face as well in love.

"I love you, too." Sam said smiling, eyes half closed and unable to move quite yet. Plus that had been vigorous and he needed a moment to work a spell to heal himself from being sore so the others wouldn't see him wobble or show their sex they'd had; especially their children. Submission had always been one of their little kinks they sometimes explored but the cat needed it to make the sex between them work for the moment, he was waiting until they got more comfortable together to go for the more passionate and relaxed kind. So more often than not, Sam found himself submitting and loving it more and more. It didn't even feel as hard to adapt to Dean's thicker and larger girth for him now. Of course, they had been fucking three times a day, even when Dean was in Cat form, so his body had adapted and learned to take Dean better. To the point he craved sex with the Cat Dean more and more. It was becoming his addiction and they both were caught up in it.

Dean was all there was to his World at these moments, and he never wanted these moments between them to end.

The cat lifted his paws from him and let him go, then Sam got up and showered, then changed into clean jeans and a t-shirt; Dean sitting behind him purring loudly, one very sated kitty. And if he and Sam had any say in it, they would be even more satisfied later, too.

'_You're getting better at the sex with me in a Cat form, aren't you, Sam?'_ Dean said proudly. _'It doesn't hurt at first now.'_ He noticed Sam took sex with him like a cat the same as he did with him as a human now, easily taking his length in him now and loving it. The Submission was beautiful in his mate now and his cat reveled in his ownership over Sam. Sam belonged to him, no other got near him, none got to touch him in any intimate way. None got to look upon him laid bare that way, open to his mate; all the way into center of their joined souls. He belonged to Sam, too, so that made them even.

The Cat was his Master, Sam's master. And it was a _possessive_ bastard!

Sam read his thoughts and agreed. "Your cat dominates my body, my pleasure is pleasing him, but my heart, my very soul, belongs to you as both the cat and the man, only to you."Sam told him. "I love what we have, Dean, I do. I don't want it to ever change. I won't ever let you go. Don't ever let me go."

'_I meant what I said the night we made love for the first time, you are mine and I will never let go. Not even with my dying breath.'_ Dean sent back, his lion face and eyes staying on Sam's. '_You belong to me, Pet, never doubt that. No other will have you, I swear on that. I may be your Master this way, but I'll always adore you this way, too. I am your Master but then again, you are my Master in a lot of ways, too. I love you, Sam, always will. You are my Mate.'_

"Yes, I am. Master and Mate."Sam said kneeling down to hug and rain kisses on his soft face, his whiskers tickling his cheeks. _"Love you, Baby. You were magnificent just now; that felt great by the way. Damn, it never felt so good before."_

"_I tried to make it better this time, like usual. Plus you fully Submitted to me, my Cat, and that made the difference.'_ Dean sent.

"So I do that all the time when I'm with you as cat and our sex will always be that…explosive?" Sam asked. He didn't mind, Dean already held his heart and soul, so why not the cat, too.

'_Yes, it works better that way apparently.'_ Dean said as he saw Sam lovingly caress the bite impression on his neck and shoulder there, smiling at it proudly. _'I'll leave another Mark of Ownership on you later, too. Probably on the other side of your neck, so no one can miss it.'_

"I'd like that." Sam said and sighed. _"Well, we should go out now, take them to the park to hunt and feed."_

'_Yes, it's darker now, no one should see us."_ Dean agreed and they headed out.

Then Dean showed them the hidden trail that led to the State Park from their backyard. It was about a mile long but took them to a more isolated part of it where not many humans went and little animals were abundant. They only ate a few at a time, so they didn't mess with the population enough for anyone to notice. A normal amount really.

Bobby and John eyed them as they approached at first but said nothing. Sam's Mark was really obvious. But he didn't seem hurt by it. He seemed happy. So they let it be. He wasn't mauled, just…marked.

And the animals went to hunt while the humans went inside to make themselves some supper. But left the door open for them. Bobby would feed them their steaks later, let them hunt a bit first to take the edge off their hunger. They only took a rabbit or two, a squirrel or something small. Then they ate a few steaks, raw and bloody, of course. They were carnivores in animal form, so this was normal. Veggies came when they took their human forms again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

That night the lion took Sam again and he came with roar that shook the windows, and Sam screamed his as well. Then they settled into cuddle again as before and both slept.

Dorian's lion crouched low as she could and moved her tail over, the mating urge driving her crazy. _'Grim, please…now!'_ She moaned a whine on her lioness's lips. Grim, a huge wolf himself, urged his cock into her and found it a tight fit but it felt so good he had to fight himself to go slow. Once he was all in her, she pressed back onto him and snarled. He found her throat and bit down, she whimpered in submission and Stilled as he thrust deep and claimed her; a knot forming between them and her soft purrs of pleasure filled their room along with the soft growls from Grim. _'Mate me, breed me, claim me…don't stop until I'm yours!' _she begged, and he did as asked, every bit of him dedicated to having her for his own. After just meeting her, he'd known she was his intended Mate. She knew he was hers, her scent had called to him. Her feline body drew him closer and he hadn't been able to resist claiming her then. The night air flowed over their joined bodies as they made love most of the night.

And in the morning, she lay resting between his paws; his Mark on her neck and showing still. She was still his lioness. His lioness? He thought and sighed. Yeah, she was his. Always his. He'd ask her to move to where his Packlands were when she woke up, to be his Lupa of his Pack, as she was now. He loved her.

He'd never known a creature like her, part vampire, part woman, part feline, but the most intriguing blend of all of them. He remembered her arching body, her passionate cries, her Submission to his claim, and got hard again. Then worked her onto her stomach and thrust in, waking her up with sex, his human form this time. He felt their bond competing now and cried out with her as she did the same, fucking the lioness until he could stop and filling her up.

Wondering if they were with pups or cubs now, like most matings ended up with.

Dorian came with him one last time and they licked each other as he shifted to wolf to cuddle with her as animals under the dawning light, admiring the way the golden sun lit her up as if with fire, her gold fur glowing in the light. Blinding his eyes and heart and giving himself to her completely in the process.

'_Move to my Ranch lands?' _Dorian asked later that morning. _'Please, Grim, it's fenced in and warded, and it's safer and guarded, my house will hold all your Pack…please, baby? Don't leave me for your Pack lands, don't leave me alone?'_ She begged. _'I'm your Mate now, you belong with me…I don't want to be apart from you.'_

'_We can do that. Our Packlands are a bit small for all of us, so okay.'_ Grim agreed. She had over a thousand acres. She'd shown him pictures and talked of her home there in Montana. It would make a good home for them. '_You could be pregnant, Dorian.'_

'_I'll do you one better. I know I am. I felt when I got that way.'_ Dorian said smiling.

'_We're pregnant?'_ Grim said.

'_I feel more than one, not sure how many yet but yes, I'm with pup or cubs. Mine will be both, you know that. I am feline and you are wolf. They will be like both of us, able to do wolf or any kind of Cat but domestic little ones of course. A bit vampiric in temperament as well. I'd need to give them some blood in the morning with their milk, just a little bit, a few drops in it, but that's it. My Uncle is like me, but he's part grey wolf and dhampyre. He used to shift more, but now he only chooses to do his once a month and only for one night or if he needs to so he can defend his territory or loved ones, or his Kiss. He's the Master of a Kiss in Europe. He can change back, I can't.'_ Dorian explained.

'_Grey wolves went extinct centuries ago.' _Grim said in surprise.

'_Well, the real wolves did. But the Shifter ones still live, mostly in Russia. He's part of his Pack there, too. His base is in Siberia, but he rules most of Russia, the vamps anyway. He's the Alpha of his Pack that lives near his Kiss as well. But they are kept apart, since his vamps tend to like to attack his wolves at times and he tries to keep their fighting down to a minimum.'_ Dorian said.

'_So they are joined, like our Pack and your Group?'_ Grim asked.

'_He tried but the peace didn't last long. So he worked out a truce. Vamps avoid the wolves and the wolves leave the vamps alone…it's worked out rather well for them for centuries now. Our Group is peaceful, as is yours, so we could join our groups. Ally them. But the vampires and the wolves aren't peaceful, never have gotten along, so that wasn't possible for them.'_ Dorian explained. _'I grew up with and love them both but they will never get along very well, trust me.'_

'_I'd like to meet him sometime.'_ Grim said as they headed down the stairs, her in Cat form, still him in human.

'_You probably will. He'll insist on visiting us now that we have pups of our own. He'll want to meet them. And you.' _Dorian said_. 'The Panwere cubs, too. I've already called him about me shifting. He is on his way soon. So with our Mating, he'll definitely want to meet you.'_

'_Tell him he's more than welcome, it's still your land after all. I would never forbid you from allowing others on it. Only if I saw them as a threat to us would that happen and if it did, I'd tell you why. I promise." _Grim told her and she seemed to nod in approval of that.

The smell of breakfast soothed them and they sat at a table in the dining room. Sam and John brought out plates while Bobby fixed them for them. The wolves handed them out, acting as waiters for a bit before they all situated to eat. "So, Dorian, you mated I heard…" He teased.

"_And I heard you mating, too. We were both a little loud, what are you saying exactly, Mr. Pot? I'm Miss Kettle, nice to meet you. How black are you again?'_ Dorian sent back. She lay by Grim's feet, Dean by Sam's. Dante sat by Lance's, eating some steak with the kids and licking them clean at times when they got too dirty, pushing their water bowls toward them; much to their eternal chagrin and embarrassment. Lance sat beside Dante at a table, the kids littered around his chair. Dante kept darting anxious looks up at the thin shifter who kept picking at his food, and merely nibbling on the toast and drinking some juice.

Lance was exhausted and in bad health. He'd lost too much weight. He was pencil thin and emaciated, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His thin face told his story far too well. "Get him some grits, add some sugar and butter to it…his stomach probably hurts and can't handle the solid food yet." Grim suggested and Bobby went to make it. Sam took his plate from him and apologized. Lance had been sleeping and they hadn't expected him to come out to eat with them this morning. He had shuffled in late and sat there by Dante, seeming to take to the male feline from the start more than the rest of them. He trailed fingers over Dante's Pheonix shaped mark on his feline's lower back near his buttocks. He found comfort in doing it, petting Dante at times that way. So Dante let him. Dante peeked up at him at times and always managed to get a small weak smile from the man each time. Lance was too weak to be up right now, let alone walking around, in his opinion. So he'd assigned himself to be his nurse for now. While he was up, of course. He'd leave him be if he laid back down like he should be still.

The grits were runny as they could get them, but Lance seemed to eat them better. Small spoonfuls but it was progress. He finished half his bowl and looked down at Dante sadly. "I tried. I can't eat anymore…I don't feel so well." He said weakly eyes on Dante's. "Sorry. I liked it, honest."

"It's okay, son. You ate something at least. Let's get you back to bed then." Bobby said and they helped him get settled under his covers again. Dante followed and lingered by his bed briefly, licking his fingers as he stroked his fur again along his back and head, lingering over his Pheonix mark again. His favorite spot it seemed.

"Night." He said softly then slept. Dante jumped up and laid by his side then, and Lance rolled over to hug him and sighed happily. Dante let himself drift off as well, licking his cheek first. "Stay?" Lance asked him. Eyes shut but hugging him still. "Don't leave me!" He whimpered softly. Clinging tighter in case he tried to do just that.

'_Staying.'_ Dante told him, knowing he couldn't hear his thoughts as a cat yet but he would. He could take the potions when he woke up and was well enough to take them. In the meantime, he'd help nurse him with the others. Eleanor touched Lance's face and sighed. _'He'll be okay, Eleanor. I promise.' _He told the worried ghost.

"I know, he's so little…so thin. He's better than before though, I'm thankful for that much." She said floating away. "Take care of him, Dante. He needs it."

'_I will.'_ Dante told her but didn't mention the strange need he suddenly had to do so and not leave him again. The boy was hurt enough, the last thing he needed was some stupid pushy mating driven male feline coming onto him, so he swore to behave. But found it hard as he gazed in wonder as Lance's face looked so soft and innocent when he slept, so handsome. He knew why he felt this way, but also knew he had no right to tell the boy it. So he settled for licking his temple as he cuddled his head to Dante's furry neck and nuzzled him in his sleep, moving closer to the cat. _'I love you, Lance.'_ He sent, knowing he couldn't hear his thought.

But not hearing it, didn't make it less true. He thought as he felt warmth fill his chest.

Not heard or known or not, Lance was his. Somehow he knew Lance was meant for him. Now he just had to get him better so he could tell him that and maybe have his own mate soon enough, too. He'd been lonely for so long, using meaningless flings to fill a hole a mate was meant to fill. Whoring around because it kept him from needing more than he thought he deserved or would never dare to hope to have.

Needing this man, this Mate he now held close with strong padded paws and kissed with soft licks as the leopard man trembled in his sleep, only stopping when Lance went Still and his breathing evened out again. Lance would get better, Dante swore to himself.

And then he'd woo him and claim the gorgeous leopard man as his Mate. Just like he knew he was already.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and Lance regained his strength. He ate grits at first, then more solid foods. Dante made sure he took his meds, and changed his IV's for him. He helped him bathe until he was strong enough to do it for himself, then joined him in it to hold him up and washed the sick shifter for him. Then he cuddled him close at night, even as a human, and Lance scooted closer, his hands and arms gripping Dante's arms holding him from behind so he wouldn't leave him.

Then it happened. He felt healed and Dante was hard against his back, sound asleep still. He smiled as he felt the familiar need fill him for the man and knew he was strong enough to handle it. He slowly rolled over and softly stroked him, waiting for his attention. Then he moved lower and sucked him, and soon felt hands in his hair urging him on, he smiled at that. "Lance, you can't! You are sick…" Dante gasped.

"I'm fine now, not sick, and I want my Mate." Lance insisted and ignored Dante's gentle tugs to pull him off him, sucking anyway until he was urging him on again. Then he moved up and got on hands and knees for him, ass up and head down, back arched. "Claim me, I'm ready, Dante. If you love me, you will take me now. I'm not sick, I'm better so you have no excuse to wait anymore."

"Okay, but if you feel bad at all, you tell me." Dante said moving behind him to lube them up, working fingers in slowly, one at a time. Lance gasped at that first touch. He was pure but it felt good. He'd been saving himself for his mate. "I'm entering you now, okay?" He lined up with him but waited for permission.

"Yes, it's okay." Lance said softly and moved his hole closer to him.

"I love you, Lance." Dante said and Lance purred.

"I love you, too," Lance said smiling. "Mate to me now."

"I will." Dante said and eased into him, little by little, until he was in full hilt and moved a little until Lance had adjusted to it. Then he moved as Lance moaned and offered a kiss to him over his shoulder. Dante happily took his first kiss from the man as well as making love to him, taking his time to make it tender and slow, then harder as their passion got more intense, their knotting making it last for hours before it loosened and shot its load into Lance, filling him until he leaked it. "My Mate."

"Your pregnant mate." Lance pointed out.

"Males get pregnant?" Dante asked, proud and happy though at the thought of his own child growing in there.

"In the case of both mates being shifters and at first mating, yes. If one is human or like Sam was, no. He must have used a supernatural method to conceive, hmmm." Lance explained. "You cut them out, but we males in mating relationships do get pregnant and have our own kids. Wolves and other shifters do it, too. It's an adaptation we have, since some of us choose male on male matings. So we can have kids, too." Lance said and Dante leaned in for another kiss.

"That's our second kiss, you know." Dante teased him.

"I know. I've been wanting you to kiss me for weeks, it's about time you did." Lance said smiling.

"I'll do it more often if it pleases you that much. And have sex more." Dante said smiling.

"Yeah, we definitely should." Lance teased him back.

Then they used John's private shower to clean up and change clothes. Dante loaned him some his old ones, they fit him perfectly. He took his hand and was met by amazed looks. "What?!" Dante smirked proudly leading him out to join them.

"Three days…a very loud and fairly pornographic sounding mating that took three days." John scowled. "I couldn't get any work done, because you were in my bedroom, mating on my bed. Which is now yours…you owe me a new bed, nephew." He laughed though, to show there were no hard feelings. "I'm happy for you though, congratulations, both of you. Got cubs coming?" Usually matings led to cubs right away, or it had with Dorian.

"Yes, I'm with cubs." Lance said proudly touching his stomach. "I'll have a bump by tomorrow. I can't wait to carry them."

"And I will take care of you the whole time, anything you need is yours, baby boy." Dante promised and hugged him, touching his stomach as well with love. "My kids…my babies are in there. It's hard to believe I get kids…and a mate. Never believed I deserved it, not after me being a manwhore the way I used to be, and what with the hunter thing, we don't live long enough to have them usually." He explained. "I'm immortal but…still."

"Oh." Lance said then thought about it. "We wolves are too kind off, as long as we stay away from silver and our kids will be part Pheonix, so they definitely will be."

"Dorian is, and Sam is, and they made their mates that way, too, well, Sam did. He did a spell on the whole clan; those that weren't immortal already. Grim's Pack, too. Probably hit you, too." Dante explained.

"That works, too." Lance said and headed to the dining room. "I smell steak and potatoes, and custard pie…yum! Damn, I'm starving."

"Me, too." Dante said joining him.

"Well, three days of steady sex with no food breaks will do that!" Dorian teased them but was secretly very happy for them. Dante had been waiting for Lance for a while now; it was nice he got to finally claim him finally. And more cubs might be nice, too. She caressed her own bump and sighed. Two more months, give or take a few days, and she'd have her own cubs with Grim. Jo and Ash hadn't found mates yet but they would. Clara was visiting soon, so was Dorian's family. Dante's parents, and Grim's family as well. They were eager to meet their mates, and the cubs.

Grim's family were human, he'd been bitten and turned, but they accepted him as a werewolf. They visited the Pack sometimes even, or so he'd said. Dante's parents were human, with dormant pheonix in them. They were eager to see their son and his new form on the next block of Family time they had. They didn't know of the coming cubs but would soon as he called them.

Dorian's family members were vampiric and human, with some wolf in Viktor. He was eager to see her pregnant and to see her babies as well, part wolf and part feline, a hell of a combo really!

They had refused the free housing, and insisted on paying. It was a business after all, and they understood business well, they had plenty of their own so they'd know. And it wasn't as expensive as most of their kinds of Inns were. And really charming, or so the brochure showed it to be.

Dean had caved on that but promised free meals for their stay, so they took his offer of that. Food didn't cost as much as their rooms would have, so it was a good compromise. Stubborn Winchesters, they groaned. Throwing away money that way…bah!

But a part of them were touched he'd offer it; it showed he cared for them as family. So they'd be kinder now about it. Winchesters may be stubborn but they were also generous to the ones they loved. So this was a good sign they saw them as family more now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough, the hunters arrived and left. Not even being aware of their shifter status. And they liked it that way. Sam's witch status was known but not Dean's feline shifting, and they felt it was better they not know it yet.

Dorian and Dante left on their own hunts. John and Bobby as well. Jo and Ash went on one, too. John's was a favor for a friend though. He usually refused hunts but had felt he had to take this one, so Bobby had volunteered to join him. Grim kept watch at her Ranch over his Pack while Dante soon moved in with them, since his loft was not suited for wolf life, and he didn't want to live at the Inn with the guys. He loved them both but wasn't up for working at the place, no matter how nice it was to live in otherwise. He ran his bar through a manager there and visited at times, which kept up appearances.

His loft stayed empty but was getting kid-proofed soon, so he could bring their kids to visit there at times if needed.

Life was good for them now.

And with all the changes they were going through, they were sure it would never be boring ever again.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. No Vacancies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated now but still are Sam and Dean. White Warlock!Sam/Feline Shifter!Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. There is bestiality of sorts; Dean has sex with Sam in Cat form, so it could be construed that way. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **The bed and breakfast is running smoothly and visitors are coming to join them for Family time, one's meeting them for other reasons besides staying at the Inn; a first for them. Not to mention they have hunters on their way to learn the truth about them and wonder if it's so wise to let their true natures be known to them. The babies are getting older and with more on the way, things could get a little hectic for our Innkeepers.

Here's hoping their visit goes well. And that the hunters don't take the news of them being Panweres badly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They were more than glad they'd made the changes to the property now. Several two to four room cottages were placed around the property, and they'd added an extra wing of rooms, nearly thirty more. Some suites were added as well. Dante and the others had invested in the new additions soon after hearing they might be getting more company than they'd expected from their relatives and the hunters that were coming.

Rufus had found out, and so another had guessed and confronted them about lying to him. Which led to them admitting they wouldn't mind telling the others if they were sure they wouldn't hurt them or their family for it. The hunter had then talked to his hunting partner and so on, and now there were nearly forty hunters coming, with their families of course, several vamps (Stefano, Vincent, Sapphira, and Flora, Vincent's Wife, Victor was coming all the way from Russia. Viktor's entire Pack was coming as well, all twenty of them or so. Plus their mates, they were non-lunar, too, so one less shifter to expose themselves inadvertently would be a good thing. Having nearly sixty Weres, thirty hunters with their families, and several vampires in the same area was a disaster waiting to happen in their opinions. But a necessary situation, too. They just hoped it didn't backfire on them. Then reflected they had a strange family…a suddenly much larger and very supernaturally mixed one. Something they'd never foreseen coming; even after all the strange things they'd seen and done over the years, this one took the cake.

Dorian was bed-ridden and unhappy about it. She was due any day now. Shifting wouldn't hurt her so they'd decided she'd just be a bedridden kitty, spoiled rotten by her loving yet overprotective Wolf Mate; something she both loved and hated in equal measures. But was doing her best to deal with it, since her babies were due anytime now. Days really.

Lance's were as well, so they were watching them extra closely at the moment. Lance was bedridden, too, and just as miserable. Dante was doing his best to pacify his cranky mate, but some days it wasn't very easy. Witnessed by the flying soup bowl just missing his head as he ducked out the door of their room and the shouting that followed it.

"Wrong soup again?" Dean teased him.

"Yeah, forgot he couldn't eat potatoes right now. The babies refuse to let him eat starch…I'll go make him some tomato instead. It's his favorite." Dante said with a shrug, not angry in the least. "His back hurts more…Sam says that means he's probably in labor but not all the way yet. He's just anxious and achy, I get that. He's not really being mean…just a little cranky."

"How many you got coming?" John said as he passed with more bedding for some other rooms.

"Three, according to Sam. Dorian's having five. She's pretty smug about beating Sam's amount, too. She teases him mercilessly about breaking his record. Sam teases back he is so jealous, but secretly they both know he is really happy for her, both of them really. And is eager to greet the new Cubs that are coming." Dante said and they all nodded, it was true.

A full Inn and babies on the way were going to be a rough three days. That and them shifting tonight was going to get tricky…and they were so screwed.

The bell dinged above them to signal guests were arriving and Dean rushed to meet them, hoping they were happy with the room arrangements. They'd gotten extra food stores as well for the time they had with them and planned activities for everyone. That was if they didn't freak out and leave once most of them found out the truth about their shifting.

They prayed they wouldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Viktor arrived first. He was a very tall, wide shouldered, and burly bear of a man; his goatee lined with silver and black, his skin a light tan or olive shade, and his eyes were nearly black with silver around the iris and pupil that shined. His full lips smiled as he embraced John and surprised them all by kissing him passionately; tongue and all! John responded back just as passionately and hugged him just as tightly as they kissed, and moaned as he gripped his ass to pull him close, a whimper slipping out, too. Viktor released him soon after and John reached for Catarina, and was soundly groped and kissed by her as well.

"Missed you!" Viktor said softly, taking his hand. "Come meet the Pack, come inside, all of you." He commanded, voice booming as he did so, and they all followed him in; the entire Pack. "This is my Mate, John Winchester, our Third…we have some issues to go over but I'm sure he'll agree it's true."

"I didn't…how did this happen?" John said softly. "You and her, you haunted me…I never got over our night together. I missed you when you left that morning…what happened?" It was supposed to be a one night thing, where drunken lovers got together and fucked…but somehow it hadn't been. It had lingered with him. He'd been unable to forget them since. They were always in his thoughts and dreams…them and the things they'd done that night. Their touches upon his skin, their kisses on his lips, their bodies moving with and against his own…he'd been unable to stop remembering that part most.

"We mated, bonded, and bit each other, you with your tiny teeth, us with our wolf ones; we love-bonded with you. Granted it was a heat of the moment thing, but it happened accidentally but it's true." Viktor said. "Not a mistake! We may not have meant for this to happen, but it did, and now you are my and her Third Mate."

"That explains a lot." John said thinking. The lack of urges for anyone else, the disinclination to date; despite how tempting many were. The one night stands that turned into five minute refusals when his body failed to respond to the other person sexually, not even a blip or semi-erection. The way he could only find release when he was remembering them and their lovemaking…it was all too clear now. "I'm your Mate…wow. Not leaving them, Viktor. Don't ask me, too. I may be your Mate but I'm staying here with my sons and family."

"I would not think to ask such a thing of you. We would just need to visit more…and they would be my family now, too." Viktor said smiling. "I like them."

"You better." John teased him and was greeted by his new Pack mates, one by one. Then they trickled into the desk area to pay for their rooms and get the keys they needed. All getting rooms near each other. John would let the Alpha couple stay in his with him during their stay.

"You will explain it to me later." Dean teased his blushing Dad quietly.

"It's not…we just…it happened a month or two ago. We were on hunt and Viktor showed up with Catarina. We had a few drinks and ended up in bed together…and they left the next day. I didn't feel weird until the next morning. We had mated and didn't realize it, that's all. I don't mind, they love me and I love them surprisingly enough. And I'm not alone or lonely anymore; and I was very lonely. With them, I have someone. I want to keep it." John told his sons and they nodded. "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"Good, we're happy for you though…we were worried when you were always alone and thought that you needed someone." Dean admitted. "We like him and her though, they're perfect for you."

"I didn't have any idea we had mated. Honestly. I felt it all this time but didn't notice it, it…I needed this. Since I lost Mary, I…I've had a hard time finding a person to date, to even be attracted to. They were the first ones I ever wanted, for a long time." John admitted. "Truth be told, I'd have went to the room for sex with them even without the alcohol. I was just so desperate for someone to want me and for me to want back, and there was an attraction there…so I figured why not? Silly, huh? Lonely man takes what sex he can get and finds himself in love and mated, sounds stupid when I put it that way I suppose. They could have been serial killers."

"But they weren't." Dean pointed out gently. "You must have sensed it…I know you, Dad. You wouldn't have went off with a serial killer. You'd know he was one before he did. Something in you was drawn to them, like I was from the start with Sam. It was the Mating Urge, Dad. Not desperation. You both felt it and reacted…that's how it happens."

"So I felt he was my Mate, her, too, and just like that we had to have sex…" John said confused.

"Yes, that's usually how it feels." Dean smirked. "You mated from the start, hee hee. Good for you!"

"Well, I didn't expect that." John said and chuckled. "I'm glad it happened though. I do love them."

"As long as they are good to you, I'm fine with them. Though you should know that if they break your heart, I got plenty of silver to kill them with." Dean said coldly.

"It won't come to that." John laughed. "While I appreciate the sentiment, Dean…I can handle my own love life, thank you very much. And if they break my heart, they wouldn't do that but say they do, then that's on me, not you. I deal with it, it's not your business what we do, son. Don't cross that line, stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours. Are we clear?" John got serious and Dean looked embarrassed.

"Yes, Sir, we're clear. I'll stay out of it…I just worry they will hurt your heart, Dad." Dean apologized. "You're a grown man…and it's not my place to fix your love life. And I don't want to…I just want you to be happier now, that's all."

"I am. Trust me, they make me happy." John said reassuringly. "And if they break my heart, I'd just shoot them myself...I have just as much silver as you do, son."

"Good to know…" Dean teased and laughed as John pointed to his gun to illustrate his point. "Fine, smart ass, I get the point. Now let's go greet some hunters…oh, crap!" He groaned as Sam flew in and growled.

"I have two people to induce labor on, since they are both now demanding it and very sure they don't want to be in cat form when they have the babies…even though it's perfectly safe…" Sam grumbled under his breath. Then took a deep breath. " I have two daddies freaking out, a house full of well-meaning, but in my way, Shifters and Weres, I need potions made for the communication thing for all of them and the hunters, and us, and now…the hunters are coming and I'm not even close to having the place ready for them either!" Sam growled again. "Get busy! I need warm cloths, sanitized knives, and possibly a _gun_…"

"What's the gun for?" John asked surprised.

"To shoot myself for thinking this all was a good idea to have all of them here at the same time!" Sam said anxiously. "Then to shoot Dean with, since he can't live without me anyway."

"I can, trust me I'll learn to…no shooting the handsome cat shifter…I'm a daddy now, remember?" Dean teased. "Just shoot yourself, baby. I'll be good."

"Then I'll shoot John…I just don't want to be alone when I die." Sam said and chuckled, breathing deeply to relax. "Dorian's crowning and she's pissed. Lance is, too, but has no way to deliver his babies. I need a knife and hands to hold him open while I get them out. Dorian is ready but her water isn't breaking yet. And the kids insist on watching their cousins being born and getting in the way."

"Hey, I'm not dying just to keep you from dying alone, you mean thing. Just kill yourself, that's all I have to say. Better yet, take Dean with you anyway…he'd miss you." John nodded and said. "Okay, seriously now…here's what we should do. Have Bobby start the potions, the DNA for all of you is in my office safe, have him get it. I will help with Lance with Catarina and Dante. Sam, you and Dean go deal with Dorian and Grim, get him to help calm her down some. He's probably the only one that can. The hunters can wait. If they get here early, have Jo and Ellen register them and get them in their rooms, in the new wing, far away from the shifters for now. We don't need a freak 'accident' killing our less human new relatives, do we?"

"That will work." Sam agreed and they all got busy. The wolves and cats grabbed the towels and sanitized items while John grabbed Dante and made him calm down enough to help with the babies coming. Catarina joining them. Grim and Sam were relieved when Ash offered to help and Viktor joined them. He was more familiar with Were births anyway, so he'd be a help.

"Get us some cribs to lay them in! Check the attic and storage sheds, and wipe them out and fix them up nicely. Babies are going in them, not dolls!" Sam shouted down the hall. The hunters stood in the doorway now; they'd just arrived, and surveyed the panic.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Um, you know that secret you know…well, think smaller and newborn…several of them. We have two Weres giving birth so they can shift later and not have the babies in animal form. Just relax and go wait in the ballroom or your rooms. I can get you registered now and get you the room keys…Dean has given you all the new wing to use, if you'd like it." Ellen said.

"We'd rather help, Ellen." The man said. "We aren't losers waiting around while they need us, so give us something to do."

"Go to the storage shed out back by the maze, dig up some cribs. If they have any. Make sure they are in good repair and sturdy, and wash them good and get some clean bedding from one of the hall closets to pad them with. That would help a lot." Ellen admitted. She only had two hands here!

He and some others ran to do as asked.

The rest awaited orders. "Get rooms 3 and 4 prepped for the nurseries. We just need room made for the cribs. Don't move too much out of it on us, that antique crap is heavy!"

They did their part now and the Packs approached. "Get the attics; see if they have cribs or baby things in there, we need them. Baby clothes especially…wait, grab the box marked 'Sam's baby clothes'…that has their kids' baby clothes in it and they are clean. There's also a box marked 'Sam's baby blankets' get that, too, bring it here and get it separated into boy and girl piles. Chop, chop!" Ellen ordered.

Then had the others work on getting hot water going and helping Bobby with the Communication potions for everyone. He was working on three cauldrons and a chili pot of it and it was slow going.

And got busy clearing room for everyone to walk and resolved to clean the place later, for now they had babies to deliver and guests to get settled before the cats had to shift again. The moon would be full tonight and having a ton of furry bodies around the hunters scared her to death which reminded her. "Bobby, get their weapons stored! No killing the kitties or wolves this weekend!"

"On it…Rufus, Lucas, collect all the weapons and label them in boxes in the store room over there. We don't want them shooting my sons on me. They may be cats but they are ours, and no one wants anyone hurt." Bobby ordered as he tipped the DNA into the pots. "Perfect." He smiled and stirred it, chanting over each one until they glowed and dimmed. "Now we wait."

"One, this smells great! And two? What does this potion do?" A hunter asked as the hunters laid their weapons in the labeled crates gently as they moved through the room.

"It lets you hear their thoughts, and they yours, while in cat or wolf forms. So we can communicate with the wolves and cat Weres better. Otherwise you are going to have to suffer and get confused when they can't answer your questions. They understand English and are human inside; they just turn kitty three days out of the month." Bobby explained.

"So they don't turn back in the morning? Most shifters do." Lucas asked as they put the weapons they had collected already in the closet.

"No, they are locked in kitty form for three days straight but are human so they are basically themselves still…they answer and react the same but just look different. And they can't talk to you, just saying. So unless you speak Cat or Wolf, I'd recommend the potion." Bobby said.

"Where are the kids? When did they have _kids_?" A hunter asked.

"Cubs, cats have cubs. They are Feline Panwere cubs…and cute as hell, adorable really, just hide your duffels from Samuel and Johnny. They will mark them for you as their own; they have a thing for claiming hunter duffels, especially their grandfather's." Bobby chuckled. "I foresee them as future hunters; they are obsessed with it already."

"So they…who had the k…cubs, sorry…Sam or Dean?" The man asked again.

"Sam did. He held a Fertility idol while Dean fucked him in Cat form. And, before you worry, they are safe and enjoy sex as humans or as man and cat, and I suppose it's bestiality but they don't see it that way…it just gets more technical with the cat part. They are fine, and the kids are upstairs. They wanted to see the births of their cousins."

"Cousins?" Another hunter asked. "You mean Dorian and Dante?" He knew they were their cousins, but were there others?

"Yes, Dorian mated as a cat to Grim, who is a werewolf, non-lunar of course, and now they are having cat/wolf cubs or pups; we're not sure what to call them yet. Dorian's suggesting Cpups or PuCubs; we're still working on the names. They'll be half wolf and half feline with some Dhampyre thrown in. Dante's mate, Lance, he's a leopard we took in that was sick before, is having his own Cubs, he's non-lunar, too." Bobby said and looked worried up the stairs as Dorian screamed in pain. "We burn off the anesthetic too fast…so they have to do it naturally. And it hurts."

"Yeah, it does." One wife said smirking. "We got the rooms and cabins settled, Ellen and Jo helped. We're all moved in for a few days. What do you need now?"

"Just to wait." Bobby said and sighed. "The rest is all going on still but if you're hungry, feel free to make something to eat. The cupboards are packed. Dig in and cook what you like."

"Thanks, we should feed the kids." The woman said and went in with several other women to make lunch, discussing what to make them, while others babysat the dozens of kids of all ages in the other room. Keeping them occupied.

"Well, that was easy…" Bobby thought and was suddenly very glad he'd labeled the potion as 'not food, potion, don't eat this!' before he left the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lance was willing to die, he really was…shit, this really hurt.

"If I'm crowning, why aren't they out yet?" Lance demanded impatiently.

"'Because you lack the parts to give birth the way they want to come out." John pointed out.

"Then have Sam get me one, he gave himself teets, have him give me a vagina…" Lance pleaded.

"It's harder to remake Werebodies…he couldn't do it. He already tried, son. He really did." John reassured him. He had tried but he wasn't able to penetrate that veil of protection a Were naturally had, it hadn't worked.

"I could." Catarina smirked.

"Don't even think it." John growled. "He is not getting black magic used on him. If white magic won't work, we are going with what we got."

"Spoilsport…black magic isn't all bad." Catarina objected.

"When used on my family it is. Don't try it, Cat…we will not get along if you do." John said firmly.

"Fine, no magic…cut him then." She said pouting. John smiled anyway and blew her a kiss. She melted at that and smiled, pouting all forgotten. "I cut, you two hold him open. I will get babies out."

"That works." Dante said and cringed as his lover screamed and the knife sliced through his stomach skin and muscles, blood flowing freely now. "Keep that knife away from the babies though, blessed iron or not, it kills almost everything, and probably those kids, too."

"I am." Cat said. "Many of our male wolves give birth this way in Russia. We're used to it." Her Russian accent getting thicker. "Pull them out now. His water is almost drained." Sure enough, his water was leaking weakly from him now, almost done. And the labor was worse. He breathed through the pain as Dante freed one child and lay it in a man's arms in a towel to clean it off, cutting the cord with his teeth. Then carefully got another out and did the same with him. Another was taken out and the pain stopped. They watched in wonder as the edges of his skin met and reknitted together smoothly. Silver or not, it didn't even leave a scar. So much for that myth. John thought.

Lance and Dante waited anxiously as their babies were cleaned and diapered then placed in their arms, bottles offered. "Formula?" Dante asked.

"Dorian loaned you some breast milk." Catarina explained. "She said to drink hers until they need weaned from it. She's happy to feed them for you if you want. You do the bottles, she gives you the milk."

"I could use it." Lance said honestly grateful she would do that for him.

"I'll see to it, Lover." Dante said and cooed over his sons. "Names?"

He looked at Lance for approval. "You name one, I name one. And we name the last one together." Lance agreed.

"I would like to suggest name." Catarina said softly.

"Go on, what name?" Lance said.

"Ivan." Catarina said. "Is my Father's name."

"I like it. Very strong…very Russian." Dante agreed.

"Okay, you do it first, Lance." John said and they smiled at the name. "Lance Richard Finch."

"Richard?" Dante asked.

"It was my Dad's name." Lance said softly.

"Then how about Richard Ivan Dante Finch for mine?" Dante said smiling as Lance eyed him with teary eyes, touched he would carry on his Dad's memory for him that way. "He deserves to be remembered, baby."

"Yes, he does." Lance agreed. "Sorry I got bitchy, it really was just the hormones…I won't miss those."

"Me either, until our next litter…we don't have that little girl yet. And you did want one before we stopped having kids." Dante pointed out.

"I know. But I hope I can eat potatoes next time, any starch would be nice…damn but they hated starch." Lance teased his son in his arms. "Brats." He sighed happily. "I love them. They are so beautiful…they look like both of us, but aren't identical. That's nice."

"Yeah, now we need to name the last one." Dante pointed out. "Jonathon Catarino Finch. The male version of Catarina, you guys help us have them. So we want to give them your names."

"Catarino…I like it." Catarina said feeling touched by the gesture. "He will be my favorite." She nodded as she said it, like it was a decree or something. And they saw that was true. Then let her hold Catarino when he finally burped and was changed again. "So handsome, like his fathers."

"Mom and Dad. I'm his mom, I'm not ashamed of it." Lance said.

"I see. Is good, too." Catarina smiled and said. "Now to see to Dorian, she should be ready by now."

"We'll rest here for now." Dante and Lance said, taking their babies and kissing them already, lost in their innocent spell. Like most parents were.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dorian was in pain, and pushed. Sam was there, cradling its head. Dean and Victor had the cribs and supplies ready. Grim soothed her with cloths to her forehead and holding her hand, until she broke it and he gave her his forearm instead. That was harder to break . He had thought, but as her claws crept out, he began to question the validity of that idea. Then worried at the claws showing, knowing that this much stress before a change could bring her change on early and that would be bad. It could kill their babies. "Baby, you need to calm down! You'll bring your change on early and if you shift while that child is half out that way, you'll kill it, please! Fight it, calm down!" Grim urged gently.

"I'm trying." Dorian said crying, regretting she was losing control this way, almost killing her child. "I'll calm down, get them out please, Sam?"

"I'm doing that, but he's stuck, let me adjust him here." Sam said and eased the child straighter by pushing his hands into her to support the baby better; and Dorian groaned at the fullness. She was being fisted by her cousin, that was just gross…with Grim, it was sexy; but not from Sam. She tried a chuckle at that but ended up crying out as the child fell freely into Sam's hands now. "Good girl, sorry about the hands in you, Dorian, but they are breach…I need to do it. It's nothing sexual, I swear!" Sam promised.

"I know that. Keep them there and save my babies, go ahead. I feel another coming fast." Dorian said. "Apology accepted."

"Almost freed." Sam said quietly as he adjusted the next child and it came out naturally finally. Doing the same to the other three. Then smiled. Helping one out then frowned. He had to reach in with both hands and part of his arms but he got it out. It was just lying there. That worried him. It was another child, smaller but a girl. And it wasn't breathing, and it was so small…he had to do something. He lay it down and lay glowing hands over its heart and body, pressing all the healing power he could into it. "Breathe, baby girl, breathe, live!" He begged and chanted his most powerful healing spell over it. Catarina joined him, and pressed her whitest magic into the baby, too, both crying as they did so.

"Breathe, child…don't die…" Catarina begged it, kissing its cheek. Then smiled softly and whispered. "I give you my Grace, some of it. Live now." Light tore from her soul, her Fallen Angel's soul, and it made her bite back a scream. She didn't have that much Grace left to begin with, but it would grow back soon and the child had to live. It was her secret. She'd never been human, she'd be an angel before seeing Viktor, then she'd Fallen and had sex with him and mated. Not even he knew what she really was. She was human but not strictly human. "Breathe now, little one." The light flowed into the baby and it cried. They all cried happily as they got it clean as well. "You had a surprise, niece. A secret child. She is like you. There is dark purple in her hair and eyes though, not red…must be her Dad's influence. See for yourself." Catarina said handing the last girl to Dorian and Dorian smiled. She was her clone…...except for that hair and those deep Amethyst eyes.

"She's beautiful!" Dorian said letting the others take the babies to feed them from bottles of her breast milk she had already prepared before now. "She died?"

"Yes, but is alive again…She is fine. Just smaller than the others. She is the runt, but the most powerful power-wise, like you were for your father and mother." Catarina agreed.

"I will take good care of her…thank you for saving her. I can't believe she almost died…you didn't sense her, Sam?" Dorian said.

"No, she cloaks naturally, like you do. I can't see through it and I can't track you either…all I get is a blur. The same goes for Dante, I can't track or scry for you two or find you with tracking spells…you cloak far too well. I just track the blurs and that's how I find you. I only know that fact, I won't tell anyone…strange, I can't feel her either….she's cloaking right now. I can't feel her in my head. She will need more protection than the others because of that…be careful with her." Sam warned. "Her power signature, it's already so strong though! Such Vampiric power… more than they have by far. She is Immortal like you already, and more so than her siblings."

"So she will be the most powerful of them?" Dorian said in surprise. She seemed so small and fragile; she didn't seem like she could be the most powerful.

"Yes." Sam said. "I sense magic in her. She is a born Witch like me…a strange gift for a dhampyre to have. You repel magic but she won't. She will wield it."

Catarina hid her joy. Her Grace held her magic, too, so she must have given a large chunk of it to the child when she tried to save it by giving it to her. But she wouldn't tell them that. Let them think she was born that way, it was better.

Her magic-line would continue. Catarina still thought proudly. It would not end with her. It would continue in that child's blood, and in her cubs or pups. And that was wonderful news for the witch. She would teach her to use it later with Sam, she would need it.

Then they left them alone to love on and feed their babies, and laid them in cribs the hunters brought up. That and they peeked in to see the babies themselves. Seeing they were human looking and adorable. The three toddlers flitted between rooms and looked at their cousins with happy eyes. "They are so cute!" Cass said as one tugged on her finger. "Can I hold him?" Dante handed her Richard and showed her how to hold him, and she kissed his cheek. "I won't drop him, I promise."

"Not yet. Your hands are too small to hold him by yourself, baby girl. It's okay. I can help you hold him or they can." Dante said to ease her hurt feelings. "You won't always be so small, Cass."

"Then I can hold them?" Cass said hopefully, eyes daring to shine again.

"Yes, then you can hold them all by yourself. In a few months, I swear. You grow faster than humans, you will be big enough to hold them soon enough." Lance told her and she finally smiled.

"Dante?" She said reaching for the baby again.

"Yes, dear?" Dante said coming closer with him again.

"Help me hold him again. Please?" She asked.

"Of course, come closer all of you, I'll show you how to hold them." Dante said and began to do so, all the kids perking up as they got to hold their cousins for the first time. "Good work, guys."

"Thank you." Little Bobby said and yelped when one pulled his hair. "That's mine, brat."

"For now it's his." Johnny teased his brother but then yelped when his hair ended up pulled, too. "Yeah, it hurts."

They all laughed and let Lance sleep now. Cooing and talking to their cousins quietly with Dante supervising.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for the talk with the hunters, although most of it was moot by now, what with them helping with the labors and all, and the sky was getting dark way too fast.

"Come drink this quick!" Bobby shouted and they ran to do it, half an hour later all had drank it and were ready. "Now talk, but make it fast. The moon with be up soon, hour at most."

"So you know what we are, what they are. We don't touch humans or their hearts. We don't hunt them or hurt hunters. We stay to ourselves. We hunt evil like you do and save people. We behave. Any questions beyond that? My skin itches, baby." Dean said grumbling, like ants under his skin, his change was coming. He absentmindedly scratched his neck, trying to control the urge to itch more, to not change form yet and scare them.

"It won't be long now…" Sam said softly. "Ask before he shifts, he doesn't want to scare you but he needs to change soon or it will hurt him. They can't fight it or it hurts them."

"We're fine with the rest, but what breeds are you guys? I know your group are Feline Panweres and can do any cat, big ones at least but not house ones, but what about you guys?" One asked.

"I'm a leopard, and non-lunar. I feel the moon's pull but it doesn't force my change." Lance said.

"My Pack…" Grim said and motioned beside him to where they sat listening. "Are wolves, normal ones. Timber and Alaskan kinds mostly, some others but not many. Non-lunar."

"We are Grey Wolf, very rare." Viktor said standing, proud and unafraid. "They are of our Pack, but are a few Dire Wolves, not many. Rare as well. We live in Russia. We are here for visit with niece Dorian and to meet family. Non-lunar. We are good wolves, too."

"I see. You don't have pups?" One asked curiously.

"I did not bring them, wasn't sure if ready for them yet. Heard you were coming and didn't want to risk it." Grim and Viktor agreed.

"They know you and that is fine. But we don't…and until we do and trust you, you do not get anywhere near our Pack's mates or children. It's not safe. We are Alphas and while we are willing to trust you based on what our mates and family say, we will not risk their lives on it." Grim said. "You kill our kind, we just want to be careful."

"I agree, we need to learn to trust each other. And you are right to protect them. They are your Pack, your family." Rufus said. "I respect that."

"So how were you turned, Dean?" Lucas asked.

"I was fighting this cat-were, I thought he was the one taking the hearts in this town. It wasn't him. Sam came to tell me one was being attacked and we ran to help them. So I let the cat-were go, but I was cut up badly and bitten. And I turned." Dean said. "It's not bad, I like who I am now. Who they are, too. But it does cause problems when we can't shift back in the morning…that's why I had to quit hunting. With the moon controlling me that way and never knowing how long a hunt could run…and Sam wanted a real home and some normal for us…I just figured that retiring would be a better idea."

"You can hunt with us; we'd make sure you aren't exposed." Lucas pointed out. "We really don't mind if you shift on a hunt…we'd hide you."

"Oh, you would?" Dean said then looked at Sam who shrugged. "If Sam agrees to it, I'll hunt again, sometimes…I like running this place so only a few hunts a year and only if really needed. In a pinch."

"I don't mind, I'd have you most of the time." Sam said. "Just a few hunts, that's it, right?" He looked worried. "And you will take care of him for me?" He looked at the hunters now.

"Yes, he'll be fine and his new abilities will be kept secret between us." Rufus agreed and so did the others. "And we'll visit here more often…we like it here. It's very…nice."

"We tried." Dean said then groaned in pain. "I bought it for Sam, it's his place really. They are partners with him in it. I don't have a share of it, I got what I want. I got him and he's happy, that's all I wanted to have from this." He winced again. "I need to go shift, sorry." He walked out and they followed to see a line of naked people, a lot of them! And watched as each shifted into their animals. Some of the wolves in Grim's Pack, Grim included, all three toddlers, all of Viktor's, including him and Catarina, and the proud Mama, Lance. John peeked over the banister and called them up excitedly. Several cheetahs, a leopard, a lion, and wolves went up to see, along with the humans.

The babies were shifted in their sleep, eyes just opening like normal cubs and pups did. Two of Dorian's had chosen their wolf forms this time, while the other four were clearly lynx cubs. And so beautiful, too. Lance's were panthers, with large spots but all were bigger than most nature born cubs though. Dorian nudged them with her nose and they were placed onto her teets she had in cat form, to feed there on the floor of the nursery, Lance's joining them. All sucked hungrily. Lance looked on sadly. _'I wish I could do that for them.'_ Lance sent to Dante, he felt his mate's pain at that thought and nuzzled him.

'_It's okay, they're still ours. She's just feeding them, baby. We get them back when she'd done. They need it…it's okay.'_ Dante reassured him.

'_Sam grew his but because of what I am, I can't.'_ Lance said softly.

'_I know, but it won't be for long, a couple months. And you can feed them the rest of the time by bottle. Not my breasts.' _Dorian said. '_I'm just trying to take care of our family. And for the record, in keeping with me and Dante's relationship as close cousins, my cubs are yours, too. Just as loved as my own. I see your's as mine, too. You should see mine as yours. We share them.'_

'_Okay, I can live with that…so your six are mine, too, and mine three are yours, too…I like that thought.'_ Lance said warming to it.

'_Yes, they are. So don't feel sad, it's what we do for each other now, our families are joined. Always were.'_ Dorian sent.

'_I won't. Look, they're done, let's get them to bed again.'_ Lance offered and picked his sons up with Dante to carry them to bed, and tucked them in, smiling as they yawned and squeaked, and then slept like the little kittens they were. Dorian got hers in bed, too, and licked them clean. They too yawned and slept. '_Now let's go hunt, I'm hungry.'_ Lance said.

"Where do you hunt?" Rufus asked.

'_At the park nearby, at the back of it in a hidden section. We only take a rabbit, squirrel, that kind of thing, then eat here from the kitchen. Bobby and them have steaks for us. Raw ones of course.' _Dante explained. _'It's perfectly safe, then we play with each other in the maze out back and spend time outside most of the night, you can come out with us and play, too. The kids are more than welcome to play with the cubs.'_ He offered and they agreed they'd do that.

One hunter looked down at a tug on his shoe and saw a lynx cub pulling on his shoelace. He smiled fondly at her as he tried to pry her off it. "I'm being attacked…help here." He pointed down and Bobby sprayed her until she hissed at him and glared. Eyes still straying to the many shoelaces around her with longing but eying the spray bottle with a cautious look. "It's a girl, right?"

"Cass, you held her before." Bobby said and smiled. "She likes to gnaw on shoelaces; it's an addiction. That's why we are wearing slippers…no laces. We're safe. The rest of you however are screwed. She's relentless." He pointed at her. "Go hunt with your family, Cass. The laces will be here when you get back."

The cub appeared to pook out a lip and pout now, an adorable look. But did as she was told, resolving to get those laces when no one was looking when she got back.

Bobby looked at the hunters in amusement and pointed down. "And I recommend you change shoes…to ones without laces. Unless you like her eating them…" He watched them all dash off to change shoes then and laughed. "See, they learn. She's going to be so disappointed when she gets back…poor thing." He smirked.

"Yeah, we see how bad you feel for her." Sam drawled and saw something that made him laugh. "Um, John, you washed your bag again?"

"Yes, why?" John asked then smelled it and ran yelling to the office. "Jonathon, Samuel, leave my bag alone!" He picked it up and sniffed it, two wet spot forming already. "I've been claimed I see. Again. "Don't you have your own bags?" He asked them in annoyance.

They'd made them hunter duffels to have to mark and sleep on, but they still pissed on and preferred his…bratty things. Stubborn, too.

He heard a yelp and ran out to find a hunter running from little Bobby. He spotted the stomped tulip and sighed. "He's our gardening assistant. He just planted those bulbs…you broke one." The man bent down and fixed it, and Bobby saw it was safe and licked his heel in apology but watched with a wary eye as they were more careful now to avoid stepping on his flowers.

"They are…unique." The hunter said and laughed as they ran to catch up to the glaring lion, Dean they saw. A roar got them running faster and they ran off into the trees. "Cute, too. I really should have watched where I was going. He really planted these things?"

"Yes, with Miguel and his son. He gardens and landscapes, too." Bobby said. "It's his passion."

"And the two other boys are clearly into hunting. And the girl is girly and likes shoelaces?" The man said and shook his head.

"She likes to help out around the place in human form, housekeeping, kitchen work, desk duty, greeter, she helps in the office even with the papers and filing…she likes running the place with us." John said and laughed. "She's going to live here and run it with us, I can see it already."

"I can too." The man said and they headed in to get the steaks ready for them and start supper.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Exactly one month later)

The Wolves were visiting again, it was 'Family Time' or time for them to go 'Kitty' again, as Dorian so perfectly put it. Both Packs, Viktor's and Grim's insisted on spending it with them again apparently. It seems to be becoming a tradition of sorts, one Dean didn't mind at all. He enjoyed his visits with the wolves a lot; they got along well and were their allies, so it made sense for them to spend their 'Full Moon' time with them.

But one thing was bothering Dean and Sam, and they had decided it was time to bring it up to their Dad, it was important he know what they found out. He'd need to know it later.

So later that night, Dean took his Dad aside to talk privately, he had concerns about his Mating to Viktor and Catarina, something was bugging him about it. Something vital they had missed, and once he and Sam had looked into it, they found out what that was. So now he had to tell his Dad and them what it was.

"_You need to finish it."_ Dean sent taking his Dad aside.

"Finish what?" John said confused about what he was referring to.

"_Your Mating."_ Dean sent and looked at Viktor, his eyes motioning him and Catarina over. Then continued quietly. "_You were taken right…did he take you only or did you take him, too? And did he do it in wolf form at all? Did he…was there a knot involved? The bond doesn't form right without a knot."_

"Just me and in human form. I did him and her last night though…in human form, like usual. What's difference?" John asked.

Viktor sighed and realized Dean was right. "We did not finish it…no wonder you were not bothered too much by being away from us. I can only knot in Wolf form though…" He said.

"What else do we need to do?" John asked.

"_What Sam and I do when I'm like this.'_ Dean said. "_He has to fuck you in Wolf form and you him while he is in Wolf Form…there is a knot that forms that solidifies the bond. And he needs to bite you again. You bite him, too. Sam researched your kind of shifter, Viktor. Yours is different than Grim's. Since yours is a rarer strand of it, a more ancient line, you need to do all of it in Human and Wolf form. And, Dad, you should consider becoming like him, let him turn you. Your bond would be stronger that way, too."_

"Are you encouraging me to get turned?" John asked in disbelief. "And have sex with him in giant Wolf form…"

"_Yes, according to our research it says your bond won't be strong enough to withstand breaking later if you don't do the sex with him in animal form. And the turning is a practical precaution."_ Dean said. "_We'd love you as human, wolf, or whatever."_

"Oh." John said. "They could break our bonding?"

"_In theory, yes."_ Dean said.

"Okay…we'll discuss it." John said softly.

"_Sam thought you had a right to know. Not pushing it but he was worried." _Dean said walking off.

"I suppose we should talk about this." John said looking at them with nervous eyes. "You'll be gentle with me in wolf form, right?"

"Yes, but we could ask Sam how he accommodates Dean in cat form, to make it easier for you…" Catarina suggested.

"So much for staying out of their sex lives…" John groaned.

"Yes." Catarina said smirking. "I have always been curious how they did that, now I can find out…I will ask them for us."

"Thanks." The men said and headed back to join them for breakfast again. And wondered how they were going to do this without tearing their little human mate apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You submit, for the first time." Sam said smiling. "Use a very large plug to stretch yourself first, keep it in for at least a day. Then remove it before he takes you. Then be Still and let the animal do its thing. It's only submission until you can accommodate and learn each other's bodies better, the limitations and risks. After that, you can go up to more, give back more in pleasure to him as he gives it to you."

"I get that but I'm not a submissive guy." John pointed out.

"Which is why I said it's only temporary. The submission lets the animal learn your body and you to learn its body and movements, too. Once you get more used to being taken by the animal, you can participate more. It's just new to you and him, so being Still keeps him from hurting you by accident with his claws and teeth." Sam said. "It's a safety precaution, that's all."

"Can't I just be me?" John said worried.

"I…wait, Dean?" Sam said as he came in. "You heard?"

"_Yes, I heard."_ Dean sent. '_We should let them see us do it. Me taking you. They will understand then.'_

"Um, son, I don't want to watch you have sex." John protested blushing. Dean shot him a frustrated look.

'_Not for your pleasure, Dad! It isn't Porn, you know! I know that it won't turn you on. But it would be just to show you how to do it at first. Do you have a better idea?'_ Dean snarled.

"Not really." John said. "Viktor?"

"I think idea is good…and submission at first is good, too." Viktor said. "Passionate can wait. I don't want to hurt our mate."

"You should turn him while having sex, too…it would hurt less." Sam pointed out. "John, the sex, the pleasure hormones would overrule the pain ones when he bites you. It would be intense pleasure instead and do the love bite on his side at the same time. Then you bite him as you turn, and by the time you were done mating, you would be mated completely, love bonded, and turned. It would save some steps, and get you used to the sex with him that way. You would be non-lunar like him though, since you get that from whoever turns you. Dean is lunar because the one that turned him was, so since Viktor isn't, you won't be either. But you won't be just Wolf like him, the balance of human and wolf would be different. Not mostly wolf or mostly human at times…you would always be all Immortal man, but it would show as half-human, half-wolf at all times, even in wolf form. You would not be Wolf inside you when you turn….like he is. You would be you, human you, your soul would remain pure Immortal human, and the Wolf would just be your skin, the outside of you. Not to say you won't feel like a Wolf, but it won't take you over like it does them as much. You would need to learn to be Wolf, not automatically know how to react like one. They could teach you. I made you an Immortal man and immune…so I would have to be present to lift that momentarily while he bites you and then put it back in you after you start turning. That's it." Sam explained and waited for their decision.

"We'll do it after you do." John said then. "Do the bite while having sex with you as referee. In case it gets too intense and he can't stop."

"Agreed." Sam said with a stern look to Viktor. "Stop after a bite or two, you don't need to keep the teeth in the whole time. You can grip the skin without breaking it sometimes. Dean does it to me, so you can, too."

"I will do as you say." Viktor said and understood his instructions, they would be hard to follow with the scent and taste of his mate in his mouth but he would do it. Otherwise Sam and them would hurt him. But if he hurt John, he'd want them to. He'd deserve it for being a stupid wolf, and stupid wolves didn't deserve to live.

"Fine, we should do it now. Come upstairs…your room or ours?" Sam asked.

"Mine." John said and led the way.

Once inside, the door was shut and locked. They all stripped and got in positions. Sam lay flat on the bed and pulled his knees up under him, elevating his bottom. His head was even with his bottom but not back, it was level, hands were flat on the bed right under his shoulders for the extra support. John copied it. Both bowing before their mates.

"We'll do the submissive part then show you how to do it as equals, like we do it." Sam said and nodded to Dean, who sat by him. Hard and ready, Viktor as well.

Sam removed the plug he had in and offered it to Catarina who approached. "Cleanse this and slip it into John. It will be fine if he only leaves it in until we're done. He'll have to stretch him with his cock more and let him adjust, but he'll fit him better."

She took it and did so. Returning to them with lube and liberally coating John's hole and the dildo plug for him, then working fingers into him to open him for it. And once ready and moaning, she worked it in and got it situated, John winced painfully as she did so. It was monstrous but it worked. "Will not hurt soon, mate. Just not used to such big cocks in you, will help later."

"Yes, I know but shit that hurts." John said then cocked his head. "Hey, it's not hurting or burning anymore. And I just feel full of it but not in pain. Thank you."

"No problem, it helps me." Sam said. "We got a spare we haven't opened somewhere; we'll give it to you later and buy another for ourselves again."

"We'll need more, too." John said and then waited. All watching as Sam Stilled and the Black Jaguar carefully entered him, pretending it was Sam's first time and then moved as Sam reacted as he had the first time they'd done this, Still and careful. They were past this stage but John wasn't, so they would do it his way.

Dean kept it slow then sped up gradually, taking baby steps like before, until his animal growled in him and took over, taking him harder and faster; pummeling his ass until they both were crying out and growling. Dean's claws raked white lines along Sam's back, leaving behind light red marks, marking him again as he did each time. Both shot off after that and pulled apart.

"That was the first time." Sam explained still fighting to focus past his pleasure afterglow. "We'll do it as we do now that we're used to it in a minute." He waited and when he felt his body getting aroused again as Dean licked his claiming marks, he nodded to Dean. "I'm ready, mate."

Dean now mounted him again, but this time Sam was merely on all fours, much higher and his back and head pressed into the cat above him. Dean thrust in again, without pausing. Sam cried out in passion as Dean immediately took him harder this time and he thrust back to meet his thrusts, Dean licking his neck and ear as they fucked hard and deep, no tenderness allowed now. But passionate and lusty.

Soon both were gone and after an hour they came hard as Dean snarled softly in Sam's ear and held his neck in his teeth but didn't bite down or break skin, the others watched that and nodded. Seeing now what Sam had meant and knew they could do that, too.

And then Sam was taken again as Dean knotted per usual. "There's a knot. He gets a knot. Cat's do. Do you?" Sam asked Viktor.

"Only on first time as animal with mate. Then not again." Viktor said. "He gets knot every time?"

"Yes, after his first release it forms. Sometimes second." Sam admitted. "It feels fantastic, like a fist in me, fucking me while his cock does. It makes it cosmic!"

"So you've been fisted?" Catarina asked with a wicked look at John.

"Yes, Dean fists me often. It prepares me for his Cat to fuck me actually. I stay ready now since he started doing it. It's faster and feels better than the plug does, and works faster, too. About five minutes of that and I am ready to go, to take him this way. And, when he's in human form, it feels fantastic to have that fist fill me up. I beg for it usually before he does it, he's kinky that way." Sam explained. "You could fist him…if he wants to."

"John, can I fist you? It would not need huge toy then?" Viktor asked.

"Fuck yeah, this thing is uncomfortable! Not nearly pliable enough. Fist me." John agreed.

They nodded and pulled it out, murmuring love to him and stealing kisses while they did it, then Viktor used his fingers, not little ones either; man had huge hands! Four fingers in and John's eyes watered but he stayed still. It felt good but damn it was beginning to hurt. Five fingers and half the hand were in, and he bit back cries. Once the hand was in, the man formed a fist and worked his prostate, fucking up to his wrist and further slowly and soon John was panting and moaning, literally impaling himself onto that fist inside him where one finger flicked and punched his prostate at the same time. Viktor used his other hand to grip John's base of his cock to keep him from cumming while Catarina pulled his ball sac down and he felt the orgasm wane again.

Dean and Sam were into each other and not watching. Cumming hard with shouts and roars, and then happy sated purrs coming from both of them, cum leaking from Sam while Dean softened inside him gradually. "That was perfect." Sam told his Panther. "I love fucking this way, baby. I only get it three days of the month, but how I crave it until those days come. And miss them when they are over. You in cat form, taking me this way. It's the best sex we've ever had…every damn time."

'_I think so, too.'_ Dean sent and licked his love bite scar. _'Mine…I love making you melt into me this way, mate. We will do more later.'_

"I hope so." Sam said before drifting off, exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

John was ready.

Viktor took him slow and entered him carefully now, found him easy to enter thanks to the fisting, and was glad Sam had suggested it. "_Keep him from cumming, Cat."_ Viktor moaned.

"I will." Catarina said gripping him again and holding it.

Viktor took him carefully, his Wolf form having taken already and John fought to be still, but trembled as his mate took him then moaned. "I'm ready, not easy…harder, passionate! I know you won't hurt me, babe…Just fuck me harder!" He begged and Viktor still reigned in his thrusts for a bit but then John pushed up to all fours and forced the wolf to, too. Then fucked back onto him with equal fervor and Viktor trailed a claw along his back, marking him with red welts, light ones. And licked them until he was ready to go as his mate had asked and sure he knew how to not lose control and hurt him now.

Then he took him in passion and gave it all he had. Both cried out and moaned, growls, snarls, and near roars took Viktor as he pummeled his Mate's loosened ass and came. John following as Viktor bit into his shoulder's crook by his neck and broke skin, sinking deep into his flesh and latching on. His Dhampyre side drinking the man deeply while the Wolf pushed it's venom into his bloodstream directly. Then stopped and let it heal, and did it again. And again. Seven times he bit him and drank him down deeply and stopped. John was pale from the blood loss and still giving back as good as he got, but then it changed.

His body changed. He cried out in pain and then stopped. Then he became frantic and he glowed lightly silver and then he was a black wolf, black as the night. His eyes were gray but silvery as well, like moonlight on water when the light hit them. Viktor continued to take his Wolf mate now and their howls and growls filled the room. And Dean found it so hot, he had to fuck Sam again, and Sam loved it!

For nearly two hours they did this, and then it was over. And John kept his Wolf form and fucked Catarina again in her Wolf form and their mating snapped tight between them. And John smiled as he lay between them afterward, and drifted off.

'_Good night, Mate.'_ Catarina purred in his head.

'_My mate.'_ Viktor said and lay his head by John's, tired as well. _'You are beautiful wolf, John.'_ Both stayed in Wolf form with John, who hadn't shifted back yet. His change had to stay on him all night to join with his body and cells entirely, but he would be human again, and non-lunar by morning. Dean was sure of it. It had said so in Sam's book he'd read about Were-Matings. He'd read it before he'd first made love to Sam; so he'd be sure not to hurt him.

'_I can hear you in my head!'_ John sent back in amazement.

'_It is our love bonding. We have shared mind now, we see all thoughts mates have, and we can see through your eyes as well if want to. We can enter each other's minds and dreams as well. Our minds are connected. Plus we feel all you feel and you feel same. It is like Pack mind but more intense and can't be shut off like it can.'_ Viktor explained.

'_So I share your minds with you?'_ John sent. '_I like that. Is there a distance limit on how it works?'_

'_No, it is limitless. You can talk to us in Russia or here.'_ Catarina sent. _'And we can sleep in minds together when apart, so we won't miss each other so much.'_

'_I'd like that.'_ John said sadly. '_I'm going to miss you so much when you leave in a couple days…'_

'_We…'_ Viktor trailed off unsure of how to explain it.

John quickly read his thoughts and thought about it. '_Why not give the Kiss to Demetri, since they seem to obey him better? And give the Second spot to Bastian? And move your Pack here with us?'_

'_They wouldn't…"_ Catarina thought and realized that was just what they needed to do. _'Wolves and vampires fight more now…vamps are getting harder to control, too. They listen to Demetri, Love…and they fear Bastian…so they would listen to him, too. Our wolves have told me they like it here more anyway. We could find land near theirs, acres down road are for sale. We could build large home and places there for Pack members…they really have shown they don't want to leave the Felines, Mate. It will break their hearts if we do. Already Sergei has begged me to stay…his mate is here. He scented him.'_

'_Who is his mate?'_ Viktor asked.

'_Is one called Ash. He hasn't mated yet to him but will. Is courtship now but will take later.'_ Catarina said proudly. '_We are Joined Pack and Group now once they mate, we are one with yours. Mating joins us. Just as our mating to you joined us already.'_

'_Please don't leave me?' _John said with tears forming. _'I ached for you before but now with our fully mating, it will hurt me! I can't be that far from you.'_

'_You can come with us. For few days to settle business there and move it here, too, or branch of it. Our bond will not allow you to go far from us or us from you. It will hurt us all and maybe kill us when you hit heat.' _Viktor said. _'Are we with pup?'_

'_I felt something funny in my gut before, I might be.'_ John said and found it not unhappy news.

'_I sense you are.'_ Catarina said with a smiled. '_Many pups. I see five, like Dorian had. Maybe less not more less than three. Will see better once they grow more or see if one cloaks. I am witch so they might get one that is witch in there, too.'_

'_But you are female…how can you make babies?'_ John asked incredulously.

'_Mystical mating we did, it gave part of me to you and made child or two. Shared essence, not sperm.'_ She explained. '_Females that likes females in our Pack do same at mating, it is automatic Mystical thing. Our males do it as well during male on male matings, too.'_

'_It's the same with us.'_ Dean sent. '_Sam used an idol to get with our kids. Since he was human, I could not impregnate him. I can only do that in cat form. I like the joined status; it would strengthen our protections and alliances.'_

'_I agree. Is practical.'_ Viktor spoke up and saw Bobby approached. "_Yes, Bobby."_

"I didn't see a thing…damn, eyes are staying shut and I need mind bleach…ugh." Bobby groaned taking in the sight of them all sharing the bed. "Tell me you didn't fuck your sons, John…please!"

'_No! You are filthy minded man with disgusting thoughts! They did each other to show us how to mate right in animal form. We didn't touch them.'_ John sent back in an annoyed tone. '_You will never see them in my bed again; they just exhausted themselves and needed to rest afterward. Well, Sam did. Dean just refuses to leave his side, as do my mates. So talk.'_

"We have a hunter that needs help, about three hours away…he was with another hunter, a newbie he was training but the guy rushed into the clearing and got tore apart." Bobby said upset. "He's dead. Our hunter is on the run and hiding."

"_Another Pack!"_ Dean growled. "_These are my lands, I did not give them permission to come here, nor did Grim or Viktor…how dare they come here!"_ He got up now and approached, as did Catarina, John, and Viktor; all still in Wolf and Cat forms. Grim came in with the Dorian and Dante as well, Lance following.

"This is Claimed land." Grim said. "We have cat shifters and wolves here, why are they?" He knew they shouldn't be here, let alone killing on them. "Did they eat his heart?" His gut dropped at the thought. Once that first heart was eaten, they'd get used to human flesh and go for more. They'd kill again.

"Yes, which is why he called. He doesn't mind dying but there's a town near him and if they go there, it will be a massacre." Bobby said. "He says there were close to fifty of them. We may need all of you guys."

"_On it."_ Dean snarled and roared so loud it shook the windows and made everyone's ears ring. Running out back to meet up with them and give orders. The other Alphas doing the same, agreeing it was necessary.

'_We move here tonight, in here. We start getting own land next door tomorrow. We can't risk this again.' _Viktor swore harshly. "_We have duty to them now; they are our friends and family here. We will send for others in Russia after this, can afford air fare for them."_

"_I agree, Viktor. I will use magic to help if I can. Sam cannot since his magic is white and pure. It can't be used to harm or kill, or against anyone but for protection, barriers and stuff, nothing else. He cannot use it to kill or harm another…directly. But indirectly, he can, by doing what he does, putting it into his barriers. They activate the black spells by running into the barriers, not him, so he breaks no rules. He harms or kill another, it puts blood on his soul, weakens his magic, which I will not allow him to do. He can't touch black magic or it will taint his own. But mine is fine, my dark magic works well on others and I can harm and kill, more the pity for them.' _Catarina said.

'_We may need it.' _Viktor said, howling for his own Pack.

"I would like to ally with you guys, too." Grim said. "Do any of yours need mates? I got several unmated females and males that are interested…"

'_Yes, several. They should meet and we will join Packs with you.' _Viktor said and they agreed through eye contact. "_You are good Alpha, very wise and care for them well. You put the needs of your Pack first. I approve. I see us being great friends.'_

"_Me, too."_ Grim agreed and heard his Pack howling for him outside. _"The troops are ready…let's go meet them."_

"Lucas just called, they are close to him. We are needed now." Bobby said. "Can you apparate and get Lucas here? Then you guys beat your furry asses and get there ASAP before they hit the town. Don't take the cars, just run. You're faster that way." Bobby said and they knew he was right. "Sapphira, Stefano, Vincent, Flora, get a room ready and bandages handy, he's a bit beat up and needs aid."

"Yes, Bobby." Sapphira said tugging her vampire husband along. "You get some cloths and first aid kits. I'll get the water going." She told Stefano.

"Yes, Dear." Stefano said and hurried to find them.

The Weres ran outside and soon had their orders.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(prologue)

'_We go first, distract them. They don't know the wolves are here and if they do, they won't expect us to let them help us. That will be their first mistake. We are very few so pick your battles wisely, take cheap shots, honor will get us killed. Viktor, Grim. Grim you go next, you rush in from the back. Take all you can and don't fight fair. Just don't kill us or Viktor's wolves. John, you stay with Viktor. Catarina, use your magic if you can to dissuade as many as you can from fighting. Viktor, split your wolves, and take all four sides, box their asses in. Leave some free to make sure none sneak off to the town; we can't let them reach the humans!' _Dean ordered then asked. "_You okay with that plan? It's my territory so I just figured I should plan this attack. You can do the next, Viktor, promise.'_

'_All for plan, is good plan! I admire it.'_ Viktor said beaming proudly. 'You are one smart cat; that is good thing, too. Let's do this.'

Catarina took human form and vanished then, and soon appeared with a bruised and battered Lucas in her arms. Vincent took him in his arms and ran inside. Then she took Wolf form again and they dispersed, taking the hidden trail to the forest and letting it lead them into the deeper woods to blend in better. The cats and different kinds of wolves running in one large and mixed group and booking at top speed to get there.

Bobby reassured the worried kids their parents would be fine, it was okay. Just a skirmish, though he knew it was much more than that. It was their first challenge to their authority over their lands and not the last one either. And, as he let the kids drag the supplies, he went to take care of the babies for them and the kids were glad to help their cousins again and fed them personally, with no help, using their mouths to hold the bottles as they fed them. They were very proud of that. They were doing well taking care of their family. Like their parents did for them. Even if they had to do it stuck in Cat form, which they all thought sucked.

And prayed with little scared hearts that their parents would do well, too, and come back to them.

Bobby was hiding something…and Grandpa's duffel was gone. Samuel thought and saw Dante, Jr. nod that he'd seen that, too. His hunting gear should be there…they only peed on it to reassure themselves he was still there with them, so they could follow their scent to him if he got hurt or missing, and to scare of others with it, so any other shifter would know he'd been claimed and leave him alone; he was their Grandpa and they didn't want him hurt! He worried them when he was gone, worried something would kill their Grandpa and it broke them to think something would. Immortal or not, there was always something that found a way around it to kill you anyway. Immortals died, too. The journals had said so.

They kept their eyes on the babies though and hid their tear filled eyes, even as a tear slipped free and fell on one's little curl, dampening it. Bobby finished his feedings and diapering, and laid his two down, then fed the last one, cleaning him up and diapering him. He went to take the other three and saw it.

They were crying silently while looking down at the babies. They were done and needed burped. Bobby tenderly took them and took over their care, meeting their four sets of tear-filled eyes and sighed. Once they were in their cribs and safe. He reached for the Cubs, who ran into his arms and sobbed, lying in his lap and against his stomach. Crying their fears out, fears of losing their parents and loved ones, fears over losing John, their Grandpa.

Bobby soothed them and felt tears touch his own eyes, remembering Dean doing the same when his father first left him with Bobby, and sobbed his fears into his shirt as Bobby soothed him then, too. But not in front of John, no sirree…Dean had been conditioned not to cry, to do as he was told and be strong, and that meant not crying. Crying was for girls and wusses. But _not_ for little boys and girls afraid to lose their parents to some evil thing, and certainly not for scared children who had couldn't picture a life without them. No, that would wrong. Bobby thought bitterly and told them what he'd told Dean, then chewed John out for it later. "It's okay to cry; it's okay. Don't make you less strong but merely human inside and you are. You're just kids, you love them. You are worried for them. So you cry, and that makes it okay. It'll be okay. They'll be back, it'll be fine."

And they sank deep into him and cried still but found comfort in his words.

Too bad he didn't know that for sure, and was positive that might not happen. But he wasn't telling them that…they didn't need to know that part of hunting yet. That it was good to save people, to fight to stop evil…but it also usually killed you in the end. Usually by maiming or disemboweling you mentally and/or physically. But they didn't need the nightmares, they were still babies.

The nightmares would come later. Once Evil showed them what a nightmare was, what death looked like, and how much pain it wanted to inflict on them. Once Evil let them peer into its Darkest of Hearts and see how it would kill them later. It would take it's time tormenting them but in the end, it would do its best to kill them and everyone they loved later. That's how it worked.

At least for Samuel and Dante, Jr. They would hunt. The other two wouldn't, they just knew that already. But that didn't make them less of a target and not less in need of training. At least to know what may come for them and how to fight it; or to protect their own loved ones as well. It would break the hold that the Evil could have over them. Take their courage and break their resolve, take their Will to fight away and let it kill them the way it wanted to first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby resolved he wouldn't let that happen to them, anymore than it happened to Dean.

He would fight for his family, for his loved ones. And be damned if he'd let some piece of shit take them from him ever again! Ellen and the others came in to help. They'd gotten his message and closed shop on their businesses and came running.

Each looked at the Cubs that clung to Bobby with sad eyes.

"Evil doesn't get these kids." Bobby said cold eyes. "I'll kill it if it tries."

"No, it doesn't." Ellen agreed as the others did the same. "We'd kill for them, too." Their eyes as hard as Bobby's. "What's going on? Why is the place empty? Where's Dean and them?" She was panicked from seeing the place so bare and empty, it was usually so busy.

Bobby motioned to the kids and they got them to their rooms to rest. They were exhausted from crying and worrying. Ellen grabbed one of John's pillows and one of their parents' and let Samuel and Johnny rest on them then they drifted off into a more restful sleep. Still troubled but not so scared now. They slipped one of each of Sam and Dean's to them, too. So they could smell them, too. It would reassure them in their sleeps and maybe keep their worries at bay.

Then wished he had something to do the same for him and the others.

And then proceeded to explain what was going on as the vampires took care of Lucas, who was lying in a drugged sleep while they sewed him up and got him patched up to where he could heal better. Then shot him up with antibiotics and let him be.

"They took off just now, should be there shortly." Bobby said then smiled as the cubs came down again and lay by his feet, refusing to leave him now. "It's okay, kids. You can stay with me; you're anxious about them being gone. I don't mind you staying with me." They looked up at him with sad eyes and he nodded. "I'm worried too but that's normal. We worry about those we love. They're used to hunting and fighting wolves, they'll be fine."

And, as they nodded and lay by his feet again, Bobby could only hope it would be. And prayed they came home to them safely. It would break their hearts if they didn't.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
